The Brink of War
by Deisy
Summary: What will happen if Humphrey is begged to stay by Kate? Humphrey now finds himself in a land preparing for total war with advanced tools of war and precise tactics.  I'm back in the saddle again guys, and I'm taking the lead reigns.
1. Chapter 1

**-First fanfic of mine be kind.**  
><strong>-Deisy<strong>

**Ok so i fixed the quotation marks, not sure how that happened in the first place.**

"Soo yea, I m leaving Jasper," Humphrey said.

"What, why are you going?" Kate questioned. Humphrey looked at her and just shook his head. As he was walking away Kate stepped in front of him.

"Wait, please don't leave me Humphrey," Kate begged.

"And why not?" Humphrey questioned her.

"Well, because we are friends after all,"

"Yea..." Humphrey said depressingly as he trailed off into the past.

"Oh come on Humphrey, please just stay for my wedding at least,"

Kate was practically on her knees by now Humphrey thought. Well, I mean I could at least stay for her wedding. We are friends after all.

"Ooh alright," Humphrey finally said.

"Thanks Humphrey," Kate said as she walked off to go talk to her sister.

It was night time by now. Humphrey was walking off to go to his den. It was cloudy and the moon was showing between the clouds. It was a full moon. Humphrey thought back to the train ride with Kate that was only a day ago yet it seemed like years.

Humphrey couldn't t believe that the girl he had chased after his whole life was getting married to somebody neither of them know. He sat down contemplating what he would do after the marriage. He knew he would never be able to stay in Jasper any longer.

Everything finally just hit him right there. He broke down crying his heart out. He realized that his life was half over already, and the first half was spent chasing after some girl he should have known wouldn't even take him in the first place. He cried his heart out whimpering Kate's name to himself.

Humphrey went through every possible idea of what he was going to do tomorrow. He was muttering thoughts of suicide and was about to jump off of a cliff.

Images of Kate flashed through his head like a picture book. He thought back to all the times of them playing as a kid and then when they were taken to saw tooth.

_I'm really going to just do this? Am I crazy! I m Just going to take my life away. What if Kate loves me back? What if she says she can't marry Garth because of me? What if something happens tomorrow after the wedding? But what are the odds of little old coyote Humphrey marrying her. _

_Goodbye Kate_, Humphrey let a single tear roll out the side of his face.

Salty was taking a quick walk when he saw Humphrey standing over a cliff. Salty ran over and grabbed Humphrey by the shoulders.

"Humphrey, what the hell are you DOING?" Salty slapped Humphrey across the face.

He seemed to come out of a trance. He blinked twice.

"Oh hi Salty what are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, you know, going for a walk and stopping you from jumping off A CLIFF!" Salty slapped him again.

"Hey man what was that for?"

"Humphrey you just about killed yourself!"

"It's just that Kate's..." Humphrey trailed off staring at the moon. It seemed to have Kate's face in it though.

"Listen, Humphrey, I understand that you loved Kate, but she is an alpha and you're an omega. It wasn't meant to be."

"Alright Salty, as much as I hate to admit this, you are right, in a way. It will all be ok soon, I'm leaving Jasper tomorrow anyways,"

"Humphrey, you are not going to leave Jasper," Salty said in a confident tone.

"Yes I am, and no you aren't coming with me," Humphrey said. Salty closed his mouth.

"Alright, well I m going to bed, See you at the wedding tomorrow Salty" Humphrey walked away.

The night was fitful for Humphrey. He was screaming in his sleep. He kept having the same dream. Kate would walk in to his den and say hello.

"Hi Humphrey,"

"Hello Kate how has your day been?" Humphrey replied.

"Well it will soon be better!" she snarled.

"Kate what do you me-"Humphrey was cut off by Kate as she latched her teeth into his neck. He felt the blood slip down his chest. He looked down and saw Kate staring at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. Warm, Kind eyes that were killing him. But he couldn't do anything because he loved her too much.

"AAAAAH!" Humphrey woke up with a start," Oh, it was just a dream. Ah well it looks like I need to get ready for Kate s..." He couldn't t finish the sentence. He knew it was going to take an eternity to get over Kate; let alone find another girl like her.

He went to the river and washed off. Every time he looked into the river he saw Kate standing beside him. Then he groomed his fur and left for the wedding.

**-Well, Give me an honest review about what I need to do better. And trust me; the story has only begun to unfold into my many plots and moments. So leave a review telling me what you think of the story and what I should do to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up.**

Kate couldn't understand why Humphrey wanted to leave the park. She had always known Humphrey and he never once talked about leaving. He was always a happy guy it seemed. She thought about their trip from Idaho. She wondered what he wanted to say on the train when she cut him off and jumped off the train.

She saw him walking by and asked her self _since when does Humphrey look so good, wait, I shouldn't be thinking that, he's an omega and I'm an ALPHA. Am I falling in love?_

Kate walked off thinking to herself while Humphrey was moping around some more. The wedding started in 5 minutes and he didn't have the guts to tell Kate how he feels. He decided it was time to give up and start heading towards the wedding. 

When Humphrey came to the wedding he noticed that nobody else was at the wedding yet. 

"Must be early," he started heading back when Kate called his name.

"Wait Humphrey where are you going?" Kate asked.

"Oh I was just going to go get a drink and come back," he replied.

"Alright I'll come with you," she started following him.

"That's fine," Humphrey started walking.

"So you're getting married now?" Humphrey said.

"Yea… I am, huh?"

"Yep,"

Humphrey thought about telling her his feeling but he couldn't bring himself up to it. He kept asking himself _what if she doesn't love me back. What if she laughs at me and walks away? What if I ruin what we have left of a friendship? I can't ruin that, it would make me feel even worse knowing she hated me for trying to ruin her marriage._

Little did Humphrey know that the same thoughts were going through Kate's head as they were walking back. Kate kept wondering what would happen if she told him she was falling in love with him. Tony would no doubt start a war between the two packs. Even though she knew Garth loved Lilly and Lilly loved Garth, Tony wouldn't care. He was selfish and was ruining everybody's lives. She wished she could do something.

"So, I'll see you later?" Humphrey looked at her with his icy blue eyes she loved so much.

"Huh what, oh umm yea," Kate was completely lost and had no idea what he just said.

"Alright then,"

When the wedding started Kate walked up with Winston to the rock at which they were going to get married. Winston then walked over to Eve and Lilly, who were both crying. Garth was looking back at Lilly, then Tony, then Kate.

"So do you want to start this or should I?" He asked her; clearly nervous about what was happening.

"We both will," Kate said with a fake smile plastered on her face. She felt like her heart was backing up to her throat when she saw Humphrey sitting at the front row.

Humphrey couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him was a wolf he didn't know and the love of his life getting married. They started by accepting each others scent. When Garth nibbled on Kate's ear, Humphrey whimpered. Nobody heard him between Eve's loud sobs of course. He couldn't even look when Garth leaned in to kiss Kate. He turned around and walked away. He just couldn't do it.

As he was walking away, Kate noticed. While everyone was cheering her ears flattened and a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew he loved her back. _Unfortunately _she guessed_ I cut him off when I jumped off the train last week._ She saw Humphrey as he ran off and chased after him.

"So, Vat you are telling me is vat you have noo idea vat this is going to do?" The German labcoat asked.

"Yes docta, exactly vat I am saying," The 2nd one said.

"Very vell, but I am still going to shoot the first volf I see vith this," The 1st said.

"Yes docta,"

Humphrey was walking when he saw Kate run up behind him. As she was chasing after him, she decided responsibilities or not she was going to tell him how she felt.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate shouted

"Yes?" Humphrey turned around, eyes bloodshot, clearly she could see he was crying.

"Humphrey, I-I just want-I just wanted to tell you that I,"

"Yes?"

"I Lo-

"Ow," Humphrey exclaimed.

"Docta, you hit him, so now vat?"

Humphrey felt funny. He felt his insides screaming and his skin crawling. His vision doubled and his feet collapsed. He was staring at Kate hearing an echoing voice asking if he was ok.

"Humphrey, are you alright?"

Humphrey just disappeared. One second he was there and the next he was gone. Kate stared at where he was.  
>"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Kate shouted, staring wide eyed.<p>

"Docta, ze volf disappeared! Vut Vhere did he go?"

"I don't know vere he vent."

Humphrey felt himself slipping through time. He was in some sort of tornado with purple walls and he saw pictures of his mind go by. When he saw Kate he asked himself

_What did she want to tell me?_ Then he blacked out.

Humphrey woke up in a strange and desolate place. The ground was brown along with all the trees. Everything was dead. He had no idea what or who he was, and no idea where he was. All he remembered was a strange feeling of traveling through time. And now here he was, in a deserted wasteland of death.

He saw a strange, grey creature walking up to him slowly. He knew it was a wolf, but he wasn't sure how he knew. When the wolf barked and growled, he noticed that around the mouth was a set of sharp metal teeth. He saw strange objects on his legs as well.

Humphrey knew he was in danger, and had a strange sense of calmness surrounding it. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he knew how to fight or talk his way out of it. The wolf barked again and he heard another bark, then a howl followed by several more. A bright flash came and 7 more wolfs clad in the armor came out of nowhere. Humphrey barked and snarled and prepared for a fight.

**Well, here's a place I'll leave off of for now. Until next time.**

**Leave a review, they mean a lot.**

**-Deisy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up!**

**But let's wait on Humphrey and go back to Kate, you like that idea right? Oh... you don't**

**Ah well whatever. I'm doing it anyways.**

Kate was stilling staring down at where Humphrey disappeared. She had no idea what just happened. Kate was pawing at the ground where he was for the past 10 minutes. There were claw marks in the shape of a heart on the ground around where he was.

Kate fell down and cried. She cried so much she started howling with her crying. It sounded beautiful, yet depressing nonetheless. Finally, somebody showed up to find out what was howling.

"Kate are you alright?" a kind and concerned voice asked?

"Yea mom," Kate sniffed," I'm fine,".

"Kate, you certainly don't sound alright to me," Eve looked at Kate with that concerned motherly look ,"You just got married why aren't you happy?"

"Mom it's like, well, I don't love Garth, at all. I was forced to marry him and I'm not happy about it. I fell in love with somebody else and he loved me too. I broke his heart and then he disappeared from thin air! And now I have nobody to love."

"Was it Humphrey?" Eve asked. \

Kate sniffed "Yes,".

"Well Kate I guess love always finds its way around an obstacle. All you can do is wait for him to come back and tell you how he feels," Eve said, "and if he doesn't love you," Eve's pupils shrunk down to small dots," I will take his _leg_, then_ rip_ it off of his body,_ beat _him over the head with it, and as he cries out for mercy I will take his leg, tie it too his tail, then rip off his tail and shove that up his a-,"

"MOM!" Kate's eyes widened in fear.

" I love you Kate," Eve seemed completely unfazed by what she just uttered.

" I love you too Mom," Kate walked off the other way. Humphrey's face seemed to be everywhere she was looking. She missed him so much. She couldn't believe that it took her a trip to Saw Tooth, Idaho and a marriage just to figure out who she really loves. She was getting worried about who she was going to fall in love with. She figured she would eventually marry Hutch. But in the end she married some random guy who was in love with her sister almost as much he was in love with himself.

"That pompous goon, if I so much as see him again I'm afraid I'll kill him," Kate muttered.

As Kate was walking by she overheard some wolves talking about something, although she wasn't sure what it was. That was when Garth walked up to her.

"Kate, I'm getting a divorce with you," Garth said.

"G Garth we just got married a few hours ago," Kate replied.

"Well yea but, I don't love you, I love your sister Lilly," Garth was looking at the ground.

"OK Garth, Whatever," Kate choked. She realized she now had nobody to love. She wondered what was becoming of her life. Kate imagined herself taking her claw and cutting Garth's throat now she was standing on top of him, getting ready to-

"Kate are you OK?" Garth asked?

"What oh, yea I'm fine," Kate looked at Garth with disgust as she walked away to go sulk in the forest.

**-Everybody seems to reuse Eve's threats from the movie so I figured I would use my own.**

**Here marks the end of this chapter next one will be up later today.**

**-Deisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I feel like a jerk for leaving you guys hanging like that. So here we go with Humphrey's story. Also before I forget again, I do not own any characters that were made by the creators of Alpha and Omega. However I do own any O.C. Characters I make.**

"What do you want?" Humphrey growled.

"We want to know who you are," The strange wolf growled back

"I want to know where I am. I was talking to somebody and I appeared here after going through some strange purple vortex," Humphrey stated.

"Hmm strange," The wolf muttered to Humphrey and then he turned to his posse and spoke with them.

" You better come with us,"

"Well do I have anywhere else to be?" Humphrey asked him.

"Shut up," then he muttered,"Wise-ass,".

Humphrey got a closer look at the wolf. He noticed a few things. His armor was highly detailed. There were curls in the iron that made it look decorative. In the armor were several dents and scratches, clearly from different battles he had to go through. The part on his head amazing. Where the ears are pointed out and had holes for him to hear. The eye holes were large enough to show a scar running down his left eye. At his mouth were several razor sharp spikes for him to kill more efficiently. He was at least 3 times the size of Garth, along with the rest of them.

"You like what you see?" the wolf chuckled.

"What? Oh, um whats your name?" Humphrey was avoiding the question.

"You can call me the General. You see..."

"Humphrey," He could tell he wanted to know his name as well.

"You see Humphrey, We all go by different nicknames for our different traits. We are the first division of our military. We heard a bright flash went off where you were, now we understand what it was but we don't know how,".

"Yea, that explains some...size differences," Humphrey said, he was almost jealous of him.

"Oh, don't worry Humphrey, by the end of your training, you are going to be just as strong,"

"Great, wait what training?"

"The training we are going to put you through so you can join our division,"

Humphrey was walking, just ambling along for what seemed like hours until General finally showed him where the Alpha leader was. When he walked into the tent, he was left without a word.

"So who are you exactly?"

"SIR, this is Humphrey the..." The General left off again.

"Well I was an omega in my old pack," Humphrey stated.

"SIR, this is Humphrey the Omega, SIR." The General repeated.

"Please, General he can speak for himself," The king stated.

"Sorry sir," The General left the room.

"So Humphrey, from the sounds of things, you were advanced in time,"

"I was?" Humphrey interrogated.

"Yes, you were Humphrey now let me explain where you are. You are in the year 3,163, Please Humphrey close your mouth, You were advanced in time by the looks of it that dart sticking out of your rear,"

Humphrey looked back at his rear end. To his surprise, there was a rather large dart obtruding from his backside.

"Oh, that,"

"Yes, Yes, very well, anyways, We are in the middle of a war crisis with the another pack. They have been trying to invade our lands as we are on e of the few places left in the world with any food. So we are going to train you to be a hardened warrior to help fight for us. Now in the mean time, we will help you find love and later find a way back to your time. How does this sound?"

"I'm ecstatic," Humphrey's sarcastic tone was subtle.

"Great, training begins tomorrow,"

_So I have time to sleep then wake up tomorrow to begin training. I wonder how this is going to go. In the end I'll either die or get home right? What could I possibly regret?_

Humphrey had one last thing he needed to know.

"So, where do I sleep?" he asked.

"Ah, well lets see here. Oh aha I know, there is a girl on the west side of town, her name is Rachael, she is single and has been depressed wanting to have a mate, you can go introduce yourself when you are done training and you can live with her, mind you she is a warrior. But in the mean time, you can just go to the training arena and sleep in the bunks there. You will find many people your age and size there, I think you will get along well.

_Jeez, is everybody here so tall and broad? I hope by the end of my training I can be that broad, that way I can impress Kate when I-_

Unknown to Humphrey Kate was no long married to Garth, And she was missing him every moment of her life. He missed her so much, he just realized. Being so caught up in what was happening he forgot about her. Then he started to think, he realized that what he had gone through was so unfair in his life it was almost impossible to keep moving forward. He thought about how it sounded like she was right about to say that she loved him when he disappeared. Just when Humphrey thought it couldn't get any worse, he realized he would have to deal with Rachael flirting with him for the next few years until he could figure how to get back.

He thought to himself as he walked away, following directions he asked people until he found the training grounds. Humphrey wandered around for about a half hour longer until he found where the bunks where in the training grounds. Once he found it he picked an empty corner and fell asleep in the cave. He wondered why they called it the bunks. Then he wondered what bunks meant. Humphrey then

asked himself what was going to happen tomorrow when the training started.

_I don't _know, but I bet it's gonna suck.

**-So, leave me a review, not only do they help me out with what I'm doing wrong, but I really do appreciate it and I feel like the story isn't getting read anymore. If I get 2 reviews I will post a 3****rd**** chapter tonight. K?**

**-Deisy**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Alright, so as promised, a NEW CHAPTER, Yay! But it's going to be shorter than the last one since I need to get it done for you guys.**

When Humphrey woke up he felt sore. He had no idea why, bu the guessed it was the dart's liquid aftereffects. He started out the door only to be stopped by a deep voice.

** "**TRAININGSTARTS NOW! 50 LAPS AROUND THE TRAINING GROUNDS," He saw a dark gray wolf ripped with muscles, they looked as if they were going to pop out of his neck as he shouted.

Now, the training grounds were not small. You could about size it up to the entire Jasper Park. Humphrey realized this after about 3 laps. But he kept following everyone as he was running. Luckily for Humphrey, he was light on his feet. He felt his lungs burn as he ran and ran and just kept going. By the time he was done running he felt like he was going to die.

"ALRIGHT THEN! NOW LET' GET STARTED WITH THE WEIGHT LIFTING. DO 300 SQUATS WITH THE 125 POUND BARS. WE ARE STARTING THE YEAR LIGHT!" The trainer commanded.

When Humphrey started, he had no idea what he was doing. After watching someone else do it he picked up a strange bar and set it on his shoulders. He bent his knees and straightened them out.

"Oh jeez," Humphrey muttered.

After about 50 his shoulders and legs burned like crazy. He couldn't believe he could even do any of this. When he hit 100 he felt like dieing. At 200 stopped thinking about anything other than number 201. At 300 he threw the weight off and fell on the floor. He noticed half the group was following him and the other half was eying with envy that he was done.

"ALRIGHT, NOW THEN, I WANT TO SEE YOU EACH TO 250 FRONT FLIPS AND BACK FLIPS, 200 DIVES WITH BARREL ROLLS AND 200 DIVES JUMPING ATLEAST 10 METERS! THEN YOU CAN TAKE A 1 MINUTES WATER BREAK," Coach shouted.

Humphrey fell on his face doing the flips about 200 out of the 250 times he tried, so he wound up attempting 500 some tries on everything. He got done about the same time as everyone else though. By now he figured that he would become a beast by the end of the month.

"Psst, hey you, whatsurface. When we get done with this come talk to me at the bunks entrance," an wolf said in a shadow.

Humphrey nodded his head. By now the sun was setting. _I wonder when we-_

"50 MORE LAPS THEN ITS OFF TO THE BUNKS MAGGOTS!" Coach screamed.

By the time Humphrey was done he was dead tired. He didn't know how he was going to survive the month with no food and full time training.

"DINNER TIME YOU GROUP OF NO GOOD SACK OF CARIBOU SLIME!"

_Nevermind_

The dinner was just some green slop on a caribou hide. After Humphrey ate his "dinner" he went to the entrance of the den and met the person who told him to go there. When he saw him he winced. The guy was twice his height. He was lean and muscular, like a hunter. He had a long scar running down the side of his face.

In a deep voice the wolf asked, "Hey, you know we won't survive unless we have a friend to keep us going. We need to stick together to push each other. Plus, pretty soon we will have to do team of two or army of two work. Team of two is hunting and army of two is fighting other groups of two. And the weightlifting will eventually involve partners. So how 'bout we stick together, Eh?".

"Sure, but whats your name?" Humphrey was quizzical.

"The names Jack,"

"Alright Jack I'll take your deal, so long as we stick together after all this,"

"Alright then, but whats your name?"

"It's Humphrey,"

**So, Humphrey has made an alliance. Kate is not being heard of. Who knows, maybe like requested by HumphreyandKatetogether I will have them come together again. Or maybe not. I'll just have to keep you on your toes. And if you don't read, you will never find out.**

**4 reviews for another chapter tonight. I'm making it interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-OK so technically it is the next day, so I'm going to leave you this filler. **

**-Break time... OK not for me but it is for you guys. Lets go back and see how Kate is doing and if I can't please Unwarier Titan's love for sad stories? Which in the end I probably can't since I'm a happy guy but at least I tried.**

Kate was still waiting for Humphrey to come back. She couldn't believe he left. She had been crying herself to sleep every night for the past week. Every morning she would wake up and go back to where she last saw Humphrey. She made a shrine for him there, carried a large stone slab, then etched his face and his name into the stone. After sitting down, Kate would cry so hard it hurt. She would choke and cough for a couple of seconds and then she would cry more.

_How could he be gone? _

"Kate?"

"Lilly, I told you I'm not leaving this place unless I need to sleep or eat. Just go away."

"Oh come on Kate, He disappeared a week ago, it's time for you to-,"

"NO! I will not move on. I broke his heart right before he left. He probably hates my guts by now," Kate choked, " I just miss him so much,"

Kate laid her head down on her paws and half cried half whimpered Humphrey's name.

Lilly, realizing she was inconsolable, left Kate to be on her own. Kate tilted her head back and Howled. She looked at a cloud and saw Humphrey face in it. She howled a beautiful howl, but it was filled with a heart that was more than broken. It was killed, slaughtered, shattered into a thousand separate pieces and the only glue was to see Humphrey's face again.

Finally Kate fell asleep. But she had the same nightmare she had a thousand times before.

Kate was chasing after Humphrey. She never has caught him. He kept getting closer. She chased him for hours, shouting his name. But he kept running further away. When she caught up to him, she tackled him and shouted his name happily. She was wagging her tail and had eyes so bright and happy.

When the head turned around everything changed. The background changed to a white abyss with gray lines going through it. It had no eyes or features on its face. The mouth moved and she heard a terrifying voice. When it spoke, it sounded like a echo.

"Kate! Why, why would you do this to me? WHY!" Tears were coming from its face as it shouted in its horrendous voice.

"AAAAH," Kate woke up.

"Oh...my...fu-,"

"Kate are you OK?" Winston was walking up to her.

"Kate, the dream isn't real, you just miss him and feel bad. Go back to sleep.

Kate did as she was told.

When she fell asleep she had a new dream. Kate was standing in the white abyss. Out of nowhere, Humphrey walked towards her.

Humphrey fell asleep at the bunks. He had a weird dream that night.

"Kate?"

"Humphrey? Is it really you?" Kate's heart skipped a beat.

"Yea, how are you Kate?"

"Humphrey!" Kate tackled Humphrey and started licking his muzzle.

"Humphrey, I missed you sooooooo much, I tried telling you I love you when you disappeared and now your here and you're in my dream and ohmigosh HUMPHREY!" Kate was clearly ecstatic to see Humphrey again, she was rifling through words.

"Kate, I love you too," Humphrey looked at Kate with his loving eyes.

"Oh Humphrey where are you? Why did you leave? How did you leave? How are you oofm-

Humphrey kissed Kate, more or less to hush her as much as he loves her.

"Kate, I'm in a time far away, I got shot with another dart and zipped through the years. I'm still in Jasper as far as I know, but I have to go soon. Goodbye for now Kate, I promise I'll come back."

"Wait Humphrey please don't-,"

Humphrey faded into the white.

"Go..." Kate finished

Kate woke up. It was still night. She felt like her heart was being stretched two ways. On one side was her trying to hold on and on the other was Humphrey trying to steal her heart away.

Kate broke down crying again, her eyes red as the sunset sky, her fur was almost as gray as Humphrey's, her face streaked his tears and tear stains. She laid down on the floor of her parents cave again. She figured they must of carried her back when she didn't come home last night. It wasn't hard finding her since she never left his shrine. Kate finally got up and ate, then she drank some water, then she looked up at the moon. Humphrey was still on the face of it.

"Hurry up my love, I'll be waiting for you,"

**So once again, I'm done with another CHAPTER. I won't make the same mistake twice.**

** Leave a review, they are appreciated.**

** Anyways, I've got a checklist of things I need done in this story. And I just got another one checked off. **


	7. Chapter 7

**-Hi guys, how you doing? That's great me too. Alright so next chapter. And to all you begging for me to bring Kate and Humphrey together, you are just going to have to keep reading to find out if they do come back.**

Humphrey was still thinking about his dream last night. Although he had no idea what happened, he decided he liked it. He did, after all, get to see Kate again. But he wasn't sure if she was really there or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. _It doesn't matter, you got to see her and she told you she loved you, that should be enough to get you through the rest of the year._

It has been 2 long weeks of weights and conditioning. Every one of them went from a scrawny coyote into something just as large as The General.

"ALRIGHT CHILDREN, TODAY WE ARE GOING TO BE DOING A NEW THING, WE WILL BE DOING ARMY OF TWO TODAY," the Coach only knew had to yell and he was pretty bad about repeating his words.

"Come on," Jack said,"We need to suit up,"

"Alright," Humphrey said.

When they suited up, they were wearing the same armor that the 1st division was wearing the day he came to this hellhole.

"I can barely see out of this helmet, why must I wear this?" Humphrey uttered under his breath.

"So people wont claw your eyes or your throat out," Jack said in a completely calm voice.

_He reminds me of Eve._

When they got clad up and walked onto the field, Humphrey just realized something.

"Hey um Jack, what exactly am I doing?"

"Oh right, you have no idea huh. You see, army of two is a game that everybody watches. We will walk onto a field surrounded by a stone wall, people will sit on the wall. As they watch us we will fight to the death. No holding back Humphrey, this is how they determine who joins the military and who doesn't.

Humphrey gulped.

"Humphrey, I understand your hate for killing, but soon enough we will be in the first division, the people you met that one day, and you will be fighting a war with us that has been going on for years. They are just preparing us. Understand?"

Humphrey nodded.

"Good, let's go then,"

When they got to the field, they were both awestruck. They saw the large field full of green grass, which was weird in a world without green. The stone walls were huge, they had holes in the about 3 feet high and going around the entire wall, it was full of wolves waiting to watch somebody die. In the center front wall was the king. He was there to announce when to begin.

Humphrey walked up with Jack to the area with white paint that was located in the middle of the field. There were two wolves waiting for them. They were half as the size of Jack and Humphrey.

"We can take 'em," Jack whispered, facing his head towards Humphrey then back at the two opponents

"Mhm," Humphrey nodded.

When the king nodded his head, the General walked forward and said to the four of them.

"Alright guys, loser dies, understand?" It wasn't encouraging at all.

"FIGHT!" he shouted as he ran off the field.

"Humphrey, take the one on the left, I got the one on the right, attack plan 5-2," Jack ordered.

Humphrey charged the one on the left. At the last second he jumped over him and kicked his back down. When the wolf fell, he picked him up by a link in the armor at the neck and threw him over his head. He kicked him again, this time in the stomach, and sent the wolf flying in the air. Jack was doing the same. When they both flew in the air, They jumped up at them and bit through the armor in the neck. Humphrey could hear the wolf screaming, felt his blood running through his teeth as the wolf's struggling lessened. He saw Jack struggling with his, he flung the wolf out his mouth and it hit the ground with a thud, the wolf picked itself up and took off. Humphrey chased after him. He followed the trail of blood coming from the wolf's neck and found him in a bush. Humphrey picked him up by a link in the neck's armor and shoved one of his metallic claws through the bottom of his neck, killing him.

"Humphrey, we did it," Jack panted.

"Yea, we did," Humphrey felt horrible for killing those wolfs. His eyes became hardened, looks serious, the eyes of a killer. Nothing could touch him anymore, he thought.

Those last 2 weeks of army of two went by. He didn't have to do team of two since he was an exceptional hunter for watching Kate all those years. Jack was too, but he wouldn't tell his reason why.

When Humphrey finally got back to the town, the first thing he did was get nominated for becoming the recon for the 1st division. He had to go to the king. When he got to the palace, there was him and a guard standing to the left of him. Since he was smaller in height, he would be perfect. His first mission was in a week. But then the king reminded him that he still had to go to Sara's and see if he could live with her.

As he walked out, somebody walked in to speak with the king.

"Daddy, is this the Humphrey I kept hearing about at the army of two?" she asked.

"Yes _Sarah, _he is,"

"I like him," She said in such a sweet voice the guard fuming with jealousy

When Humphrey got to Sara's place, nobody was there. He thought about leaving when Sarah walked into the room. Humphrey's jaw hit the ground. She was a wolf, that was not unusual, but she was gorgeous. She had blond fur with a little muscle underneath. She had warm, brown eyes that Humphrey got lost in immediately. She had a very prominent face, along with a very prominent chest. Humphrey was in disbelief. I_ get to live with her? What did I ever do to deserve-_

"Hey, are you OK?" she had the softest voice he ever heard.

"What? Oh, yea I'm fine," Humphrey's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes you are," she giggled.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Humphrey was lost in her eyes again.

An image of Kate ran through his mind, beating him over the head with a stick shouting_ HEY I'm still alive Humphrey! Don't you dare do anything with her._

He ignored the image.

"So, do you wanna go for a walk?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure," she said, just wanting to be with him.

**-So, how many people did I just piss off? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Kate. She will return, and I will have to get out of this love triangle in some way. But for now, leave a review telling me what you want or what I did wrong. More reviews=more chapters. But I have to go to a family reunion now so I won't be updating for a few hours.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back, and I'm not wearing black though =P. Sorry it took so long I went on a joyride in my new truck. Living in South Dakota is the best.**

Humphrey was still on his walk with Sarah.

_She's really pretty _he note

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" She asked with a motherly tone of concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Humphrey still wasn't paying attention.

"I said, are you alright?"

"Yea, great! Never Better."

"OK" Sarah wasn't convinced.

From Sara's perspective, he didn't look OK at all. He was completely spacing out everything, walking into trees, stumbling over boulders, talking to himself. She thought he was crazy or something. _Although, he looks rather handsome in the moonlight._ She knew she was falling in love, but wasn't sure how he felt.

"So, Sarah, I was wondering if while I stay here I could sleep in your den?"\

"Of course! It isn't like I'm dating anyone or anything," _If he doesn't take that hint he's as thick as wood._

_Was that another attempt at flirting with me? I still love Kate, no matter how nice and sweet and special and...perfect, I still love Kate._

Humphrey began wondering if he was going to fall in love with Sarah, it was blatantly obvious that she was falling in love with him. _First the head Alpha in my time and then the King's daughter in this one? I am one lucky S.O.B._

"So, should we get some sleep? I've got a long day tomorrow, my first mission begins,"

"Okay, I'm tired anyways,"

When they got back, Humphrey laid his head down. _What am I going to do? I'm falling in love with two people at once! I feel like Shaky, but in the end he got slapped in the face by both and they left him. Except I'm falling in love with two girls that can KILL! I'm so dead._

After Humphrey fell asleep, Sarah secretly sneaked over and laid her head down on Humphrey's chest. _He's so kind. And handsome. I hope he likes me._

Kate woke up in the morning, feeling better than ever. She and Humphrey were having the same dreams over and over again, except they would say different things every time. He hadn't told her about Sarah yet. She had been following the mad scientist who shot Humphrey ever since the first time they had the dream. She still had no idea where they were or why they shot Humphrey with that needle that sent him leaping through time. But she decided she was going to kill whoever was responsible for doing it.

Today was the day of Humphrey's first mission.

"Alright, Humphrey you have been assigned as a reconnaissance troop, or Recon-T for short. A base with many troops of an unknown group of people have showed up 5 clicks west of here. Your mission is to scope them out and discover what they are doing. You will be given a special set of armor that has a device to scope in on enemies and to record what you see and save them to the device. Your can activate this with your thoughts. Good luck,"

After being briefed, Humphrey took off to the west. After running for a half hour, he showed up on top of a hill at a base. The base consisted of 20 tents, Large and small. There were wolves walking around and campfires here and there. Other than that it was pitch dark outside.

"Perfect, they wont see me in the dark," Humphrey told himself.

From the camera in his left eye, he zoomed in to see a wolf standing on a platform speaking to the others.

"Humphrey, this is General, that right there is the leader of this group. Your new objective is to take him out, hopefully that will shut everybody down and they will give up," Humphrey heard this from in right ear, which was sound proof. His left ear in his armor was still open. The armor was black, And it covered his entire body. It was silent and deadly, having two metal claws eject out of each paw.

As he crept closer, he noticed a sentry coming. Thinking quickly, he dove into a shadow. When the sentry turned around, Humphrey jumped from the shadow and stabbed his metal claws into the guards throat, preventing him from screaming. He then drug the guard into the shadow and switch armor with him. He walked up to the assembly.

"Quick thinking Humphrey, but you better bring that armor back with you," He heard General's voice

"Mmh," Humphrey uttered.

As he was walking up in the assembly, he was slowly walking up and advancing. People were shouting at him for pushing them out of the way. He walked up to the stage.

"Hey, get down on the ground!" a sentry shouted.

Humphrey looked around, the sentries were too far away to get him. He looked at the leader.

"I'm here to get you," Humphrey said.

"What?"

Humphrey took the metal claws and shoved them up the guys head. They stuck a foot out on the top of his brain.

The leader was dead before he hit the ground. Humphrey had his suit emit a cloud of smoke as he took off towards the sentry that he took the armor from. He saw a few chasing after him so he dove into a bush. They ran by but the last stayed to check out the bush. Humphrey jumped from the bush and stabbed him through the chest. He laid the guard down into the bush and took off after the dead sentry. After he switched his armor back, he made his way back to his new home.

**Well? Leave a review, they are appreciated more than you know. And if your wondering, I got a Chevy S10 pickup for my first car. And the reason South Dakota is the best is because I get to drive and I'm only 14. So anyways, leave a review so I know more than 4 people are reading my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't you guys love the weekends? Don't expect anything over 1 update on the weekdays. But here is the next chapter.**

As Humphrey started walking back into his new home, he realized.

_What do they even call this place?_

"Hey General, what do you guys even call you home,"

"It once was known as Jasper Park, but nowadays we just call it The Ash-land,"

"That's kind of a downer for a name isn't it?"

"Well, after the volcano that formed in 2050 exploded, this land was covered in ash, therefore Ash-Land," He explained.

"Oh,"

"Hey Gen-" the helmet was ripped off of Humphrey's head. He turned around to face 4 very angry wolves. They were wearing no armor, and all were gray fur. 3 of them had scars running across their face in different ways. The fourth was missing an eye.

As they snarled and growled, the General was back at command.

"HUMPHREY!HUMPHREY! RESPOND! Fuck!," he slammed his paw on the stone table.

"Better go tell command," he walked away.

Humphrey was having the worst fight of his life. He was jumped by the first one. He scratched his head, leaving a gash that ran across his ear to his jaw. He was jumped at again, he hit the wolf in the jaw and turned around and hit him upside the face with his foot. The wolf didn't get back up. The second wolf tried to sneak up behind Humphrey only to find a long metal claw shoot from his eye through his brain. The next wolf charged bellowing threats at Humphrey. He clapped his paws on the side of its head and took his back paw into the wolf's Adam's apple. Then Humphrey took his other paw into his stomach. He suffocated. The 4th wolf charged and later choked to death by a large hole in his throat. He walked away.

Humphrey was finally reaching Ash-land. He considered talking to Sarah to let her know he was OK first, but he figured he would let it be a surprise.

_**Flashback**_

It was 3 in the morning. Humphrey was waking up in the cave he and Sarah shared, about to leave for his first mission. As he was leaving, he incidentally tripped and fell over on his head.

"OOOMFFF," Humphrey grunted.

"Humphrey where are you going?" Sarah asked

Humphrey winced,"I'm leaving for about 2 days, I have to go help somebody with something,"

"Who are you helping?" She asked in a childish voice, pushing his chest playfully.

"Well, um," he was moving his paws around clumsily, nervous to tell her where he was going.

"Humphrey, you can tell me anything," she smiled reassuringly.

"Well, my I need to go to my briefing now, for my first mission," Humphrey was looking at his feet, still shuffling them around.

"Mission for whom, silly?" she giggled before she asked.

"Well, Sarah I have to go on a reconnaissance mission for the military, so I need to leave for my briefing,"

Sara's ears flattened and she gave Humphrey a scolding look, "Humphrey, do you realize what you got yourself into? Did you know a recon's job is more dangerous than any other? Do you know that they change your mission into something so dangerous your survival chance minimizes every minute?"

"Well no, but I need some sort of connection to the military, I need to get back home,"

"Well, you could just stay with me,"

"Doesn't matter, I was forced into a contract,"

"Well, Humphrey, you better come back," Sara's eyes were full of tears, she was afraid Humphrey wouldn't come back from this. As Humphrey left, she cried herself back to sleep.

"Jeez,"Humphrey said, keeping her admonitions in mind.

_**Flashback over.**_

_Maybe I should talk to her after I report, just in case I could get in trouble with Command._

As he was walking along. He heard people muttering things about how he actually returned and they were walking up to him asking him what it was like. He just nodded his head and kept walking. When he reached the King's lair, he was greeted by a guard and General.

"Humphrey, we weren't sure what happened after you broke connection with us. We assumed you were dead,"

"I was jumped, I'm fine the-, wait what?"

"Humphrey we told the pack you died yesterday,"

"Oh crap General I gotta go," Humphrey got up.

"Sara?" He guessed.

"Yea, she's gonna kill me," Humphrey gulped.

"If she doesn't kill herself over this, hurry Humphrey," the General chuckled.

_**Flashback**_

"Sara, I'm sorry but your roommate, Humphrey, disappeared. We believe him to be dead," The General informed her. He hated this part of the job. It was hard for him to tell loved ones and friends that their friend has died.

"What?" Sara laid down and cried into her arms. The general walked out, as he did he heard her mutter.

"I'm going to kill him again, then I'm going to kill myself,"

_**End of Flashback**_

Humphrey took off towards Sara's den. He knew she was probably upset with him for dying.

But what he saw was completely unexpected. When he walked in to her den she didn't even notice him. Her blonde fur was gray from sitting in the dirt. Her eyes were a dark maroon, and she had stains in her face from her tears.

Humphrey walked up to her and sat down.

"Hi," he said in his calming tone.

She looked up and looked back down, muttering about seeing things. Humphrey nudged her with his nose.

"Hey, don't ignore me, why are you so upset?" Genuine concern in his voice.

"STUPID!," she screamed.

"Hey-," Humphrey was cut off

"I can't believe you would just go off and die! What's wrong with you. You worried me," She wailed.

"Hey, I told you I was coming back right?" he soothed.

"Yea...you did," She sniffed. She hugged him,"I missed you so much,"

"Hey, hey, I missed you too," He hugged her back," But I'm here now.

"OK," she sniffed. Then she punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"But if you ever die again, I will bring you back from the gave and kill you again, got it?" she spoke in such a calm tone it made the threat even worse.

"A-A-Al-Al-right Th-th-then," Humphrey managed to choke out.

She hugged him again. Humphrey looked down. Her brown eyes were warm and kind, they were no longer red, but they were still dark. Humphrey's eyes used to be a warm blue but they turned icy, Sara noticed. _So even the killing has gotten to him. No matter, he is still such a kind and handsome man, and he got so strong since I saw him when he first arrived._

Unknown to Humphrey, Sara first saw him when he was talking to the king. After he left, she told her dad to remind him about Sara instead of Rachael, she wanted him for herself.

Humphrey laid his head down and fell asleep. Sara fell asleep with her head resting on Humphrey's chest like she did every night he was here.

_At least he's back. I would of killed myself if he wasn't. How am I supposed to go on if my love is ripped away, after all._

**Well, I needed some sort of explanation for how I forgot about the king telling him to live with Rachael and later his daughter Sara. I actually don't know how the names mixed up but it all works out into something more dramatic, right? Leave a review I'm begging you! I will update again sooner if I get 2 reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Well guys whatdoyaknow? How are you guys feeling about the story, I am writing this for you guys. Tell me where you think Humphrey's heart should go in a review.**

Kate was still trying to locate the doctor. It was finally time to get Humphrey back. Kate walked up to an old tin shack and peaked in the window. Inside was one of the two Lab-coat talking to himself about what he needed to do. Kate felt something prick her butt.

She yelped, first in fright, then in pain as she felt her insides try to come outside of her. She blacked out.

"Humphrey, another large flash was located, 1 click north of here. We need you to go check it out,"

Humphrey was back in the briefing room. He owned the armor he got to take on his first mission now. After that mission, his nickname was Spectre, since nobody has yet to spot him when he is lurking. It was night outside,like always. He currently was hiding behind any dead debris he found, practicing in case he was to be spotted. When he arrived at the scene, he was in for a major surprise.

Humphrey walked up to a area with black ripples going throughout the ground. He saw something gold lying in the middle of the ripples.

"Oh no,no no no no no no!" Humphrey muttered. He was finished. He knew what this meant.

_How am I supposed to choose between Kate and Sara right now?_ He figured he had some time, his helmet covered his face, and he was much more muscular, so she shouldn't recognize him.

Kate was stirring so Humphrey nudged her awake.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh yea,wait,where am I?" Kate was quizzical.

"Ash-lands, year is 3,163, and you time traveled because you were shot by a dart," Humphrey summed up everything he had heard that day.

"Happen before I take it?"

"Yes,"

"Well, come on, I'll take you to the leader," Humphrey started walking back.

"So, what's your name?" Kate examined Humphrey, as if she recognized him.

"They call me Spectre, only one person doesn't here anymore," Sarah didn't like to think of Humphrey as anything aside from sweet,lovable Humphrey.

"Hmm.. That's and interesting name. Why did they give it to you?" Kate looked at Humphrey.

Humphrey winced, hating to not just tell her that it was himself.

"Because, nobody ever sees me coming when I'm stalking them,"

"Are you a murderer?" Kate gasped.

"No, I'm in the military, so technically I kill people, yes, but I do it to protect the ones I love. To make sure nobody harms them," Humphrey had made quite a few friends in the past week he had been living in this living hell he now called his home. Sara was always flirting with him too, and being with her for so long made him realize, he was falling in love with her even more than he was with Kate. She was funnier, smarter, and all around playful, which made her more fun to be with. The only reason he was in love with Kate was probably because he had known her since he was a little pup.

"Hello, you there?" Kate was staring at him again._ Why does he look so familiar?_

Humphrey had made his choice.

"Yea, I'm here Kate,"

"I didn't tell you my name even, how did you know it was Kate,"

Humphrey took off his helmet, when he did Kate gasped.

"Humphrey!" she tackled him and started licking him on the muzzle.

"Hehe Hi Kate," Humphrey playfully pushed her off. He had made his decision, and that was to ask Sara to be his girlfriend.

"Humphrey, I missed you so much! You've been here all this time? What happened to you? When did you get so strong? Is there anything you want to ask me," Kate was rifling questions and pretty much asking Humphrey if he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Well, yes and yes and yes to the rest, but no, I have no questions for you Kate," Humphrey felt bad for leaving her off like this, but he figured she would find somebody out here.

"Nothing at all?" her ears flattened and she pouted a little bit.

"Kate, I moved on. I figured we would be in two different dimensions. I think it's time you ought to as well. I think I found somebody else," Humphrey sat back on his haunches.

"Humphrey,please," Kate felt like throwing up. She felt like Humphrey had been stealing her heart away and he just tore it in half, ate half of it, and left her in a cold, dark room. She laid down and started crying into her arm, shaking her head back and forth.

"Humphrey, I waited for you! I spent a whole month waiting for you to return! And you repay me by leaving me in the dust?" Kate choked out.

"Kate,please, listen to me, there is talk of war in this world. I am a reconnaissance troop. I more than likely have 3 weeks left to live. Please tell me when I'm gone you will already be happy with somebody else," Humphrey felt horrible for what he was doing to her. To think he loved her once too! He moved on awfully quickly for a lovesick puppy. Sara was always there for him though.

When they reached the Ash-lands, Humphrey showed Kate to the king and then left to go find Sara. When he got to their cave, he saw she was still sleeping. The sun was, after all, just rising from the horizon. He laid back down beside her and watched her sleep. She rolled over to face him. Her nose touched his. She had a fitful little moan

_She is so pretty, so cute, I want her. I want to always be beside her for the rest of my life._

"Oh, hi Humphrey, what are you doing here, I thought you had your second mission today," she was completely unfazed by the fact that their noses were touching, until she actually noticed.

"OH!" she jumped about 50 feet in the air and landed in the back of the cave.

"Oh Humphrey, I'm so sorry, jeez that is so embarrassing," Sara was backing into the corner by slowly crawling into it.

"Oh, that's fine, I've been sitting here with you like that for about 5 minutes," Humphrey had a huge grin on his face as he watched Sara back even further into the corner. Humphrey walked over to her and laid down beside her.

"So, Sara there was something I wanted to tell you,"

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could get.

Humphrey about melted into a puddle right there.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I-I-I-," Humphrey couldn't speak, so he just kissed Sara.

"I love you too Humphrey! I always have," Sara said as she tackled Humphrey and rolled on top of him. She kissed him again, she felt like she was going to explode from the happiness inside of her. She had been waiting for Humphrey to finally come out and say it. She had been flirting with him for the entire week she had known him. And now, he was finally hers, and nothing was going to stop this.

Kate watched the whole thing happen. Since she was a girl she was told she wouldn't have to do anything, which she was fine with. She figured it meant she could spend more time with Humphrey to win him back. That is, until she saw Humphrey all over this girl. She could tell that they weren't going to get along very well. She growled at first, then she left and went off to go cry in a bush.

_ I have nobody. Nobody to love, nobody to comfort me, no hump- no I am done with that jerk. I can't believe he would just leave me like this! I loved him, he loved me. But this girl has to go off and ruin that in one month! Why does this have to happen to me! I knew I shouldn't have kept that secret from Humphrey. I should have told him on the train that I love him. But I ruined it all in the end, didn't I?_

**-Well, don't forget to leave a review about whether or not Humphrey should fall in love with Kate or Sara. I guess I kinda decided that but I still want your guy's opinions on the matter.**

**Also I'm started to feel like I'm losing my viewers so leave me a review just saying your here and what you want to see in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go for Chapter 11 On a side note, looks like I need to update how people think Sara looks. I did not plan for her to look like Kate.**

"Humphrey, wake up," a voice came from a silhouette off in the distance.

"Jack, that you?" Humphrey got up.

It was late. Outside the only light left was the moon. _What could he possibly want at this time of the night?_

_"_Humphrey, we have a briefing. Every division needs to be there,"

"Why do we do everything at night? Is it too much to ask for a good nights sleep?" Humphrey joked.

"Come on," Jack took off running. Humphrey chased after him.

When they arrived at the briefing cave, Humphrey first saw everybody he really worked with. They were all tall, strong men. They all had menacing looks to them and carried different weapons. Since he was in the 1st division ranking, he walked over to the rest of them. He noticed several of them wearing metal wristbands that shot out a dagger from each of them.

_How do they even make this stuff?_ Humphrey thought.

"Alright," A voice from an older wolf rang through the division ranks. The wolf had a light gray fur, with no excessive fur coming from his head.

"Listen up. We have 3 days until we leave. We have declared war against the pack to the south. They have taken over 4 packs surrounding the countries. We would try to stay out of it but they are now threatening to invade us. We have 2 days to prepare our mortars and cannons. Get the catapults ready as well. I want the barriers set up around our borders and trenches dug to protect our troops. Every soldier needs to be equipped with either a sword on an ax. We must defend our territory at all costs,"

_Great, am I really going to have to go to war? I am a recon not a warrior, what are they going to have me do?_

Recons are dismissed for now. They will each be assigned different tasks as the war progresses,"

Humphrey got back to his cave as the sun started to rise. He laid his head down and looked at Sara. From the early sunrise, her light blond fur almost looked white. She appeared to have a little muscle to her, but she was still a really frail frame. Her hair was straight and ran to her shoulders. She seemed to always have this look of worry about her, more than likely from what Humphrey's living is.

_She is so adorable, how do I deserve her?_

She stirred and rolled over, when she did she let out a little moan. Humphrey tried to stifle it but failed to and let out a little snicker. She woke up with a bit of a start.

"Ooh! Humphrey I swear you always wake me up so early," she gave him a stern look, then playfully pushed him away.

"I can't help it if you are too cute for me when you sleep," He said with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Hmm? So how cute am I?" She looked at him and gave him the most sincere puppy eyes she could create.

"Well, you are so cute you make me want to spend 2 eternities with you, just so I can watch you sleep every night," He said.

"Creeper," She joked.

"I'm sorry?," it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Sara had no idea how to respond to this so she just kissed him. Off in a bush, somebody was really creeping.

Kate had been spying on Humphrey the entire time she had been in the future. She kept asking herself what Humphrey saw in her. She was frail, couldn't hunt, in her opinion she wasn't funny. But that could be biased from the fact that she hated Sara's guts. She decided she would make her move today.

"So, Sara, did you hear?" Humphrey gave her a nervous smile.

"No, what news?" she looked so innocent, Humphrey was going to have to break her heart.

"Well, there is talk of war. We have declared war on a country planning to invade us. He was invaded four of his neighboring countries and I will be gone for several months for the war," Humphrey couldn't make direct eye contact with her.

"What! No you are not going to leave me again! So be it Humphrey I will drag you out of this country by the tail!" she gave him a stern look.

"Honey, that's deserting, I wouldn't be able to come back," Humphrey looked at her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Then he looked into her eyes.

"We have 2 days to be together. Let's spend them with each other OK?" he smiled.

"Well, alright," She attempted to smile, but it only gave half out.

Kate was still in the bush the whole time and was fuming with jealousy every time he kissed her.

_I can't believe I blew it with him! And now he is going off to war to fight somebody else' war! Stupid Humphrey with his new stupid girlfriend. He,is,mine!_

As Humphrey walked away with her Kate started her plan to ruin Humphrey's relationship with Sara. She decided to start when Humphrey left for war. Then something crossed her mind.

_What if he doesn't come back? What am I going to do with my life is he dies? Oh Humphrey, what did I get you into?_

Humphrey was trying to to console Sara in to going off to do something with him.

"Oh, come on Sara, let's go do _something. _We only have 2 days until I leave, and we can't spend it doing nothing!" Humphrey begged.

"No. I'm still mad at you," She looked back at him with a mischievous smile.

"Oh great, now what are you pl-OOMFF!" Humphrey was cut off by Sara tackling him and laying down on top of him.

"Oh ho. Really?" Humphrey said as he rolled over so he was on top of her.

Her ears flattened as if she was pouting from being overdone. Then she kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss. Then when he wasn't expecting it she rolled over so she was on top of him again and gave him another mischievous smile.

"Gotcha," she kissed him again before he could argue or roll over again. She pulled back.

"I love you Humphrey," she said.

"I love you too, Sara," he replied.

Kate was in another bush fuming. _Why would he even want to stay here anyways? Everything including this bush is a dead brown. And he has to fight in a war_

**Another day another dollar. Leave a review telling me what you think. Then tell me which major character's you don't want me to kill off =D. Oh, I'm bringing Jack, or Scar now back later. Because Jack is back in black.**


	12. Chapter 12

-**Chapter 12 is up, just for you guys who actually read this story. Damn there are a lot of bushes in Ash-land.**

Sara had gone off to go get a drink. The second day was coming to an end. Kate was still stalking Humphrey, Humphrey was still in love with Sara, and Sara loved Humphrey. Kate was beginning to lose hope until now. She saw Humphrey was alone so she was going to go ahead and force herself onto him. She jumped from the bush and tackled Humphrey, rolling into another bush.

"Hello Humphrey," she attempted to seduce him.

"Kate, what the hell are you doing?" he whispered in a state of panic.

"Well," then she kissed him. Humphrey opened his eyes wide, but he didn't pull away. He was about to explode with guilt from the fact that he was enjoying it, but he was enjoying it too much to stop. Finally he came back to his senses and jumped out of the bush. Kate followed him.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it," She smiled at him

"Kate, I told you I moved on, now Sara's coming back soon so leave!" Humphrey pushed her away as she tried to kiss him again. Kate pretended to pout and put a puppy face on, Humphrey saw through it and walked away.

Kate walked over to a secluded area of bushes and started crying. _I just put him into this and he still doesn't like me. Which means I just potentially ruined his relationship with who he loves and it isn't me! Ah well, if Sara breaks up with him I have an even greater chance of marrying him._

Humphrey was walking to the river to find Sara. He decided he wouldn't tell her since he left in 5 hours for war. He finally met up with Sara.

"Hey, Sara, let's go back to our cave,"

"Yea, OK!" She had something planned back at the den.

"So Humphrey, you are gonna be gone for a while,"

"Yea..."

"And, well I just want to be able to remember you,"

"Yea..." Humphrey had no idea where she was going with this.

"So, I was thinking. What would you say to being a father?"

Humphrey blushed so deeply it was clearly seen through his fur. "Don't you have marriage anymore?"

"Yes, but the only ceremony is having pups. So why not?"

"Well, only because you're so pretty," he said as he rolled on top of her.

Kate winced and cringed the entire time. She was back to fuming with jealousy again.

_FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_ **Whoa, Kate! This story is rated T, only the soldiers are aloud to swear. **Kate was cut off by Deisy, who is unsure how the readers will react to a character who never swears randomly drop an F-bomb.

Humphrey woke up at what he guessed was 2 A.M. He woke Sara up.

"Hey, Sara, I'm leaving,"

"Just stay safe, stupid," She kissed him. Then he took off for the border.

When Humphrey arrived at the scene, he noticed a large group of wolves gathered in a line all carrying swords or pushing carts. All of them were clad in armor. He noticed General was at the front of it all, getting ready so he could lead the poor boys to their doom. Humphrey knew most of them wouldn't come back It was a shame so many of these men had to leave their families to fight another pack just because they thought they could rule the world. It made Humphrey feel sick to his stomach thinking about it. He saw Scar leading another group, more than likely they were to be a diversion for the General's ranks to flank the enemy and destroy them from the inside out. He hoped Scar would get out of this alive. Scar and General not only had their swords but they also carried a special rigging device set up to shoot projectiles at the enemies, which could kill at a distance. The projectiles were long wooden spikes. Humphrey had one of these rigging set ups and a sword that would come out of his right front paw. This would help him if he needed to assassinate somebody such as the target, known as the Dictator. Humphrey walked up to the Commander, the older gray wolf.

"Sir, What's the plan?"

"Recon-T Humphrey, your late. We need you to do the most dangerous part of this war. We need to get somebody on the inside. This somebody is you. Infiltrate the enemy lines, get to the heart of their territory, and find and kill the leader. If you can do this you will break the pack's morale. So get going!" Commander told him, "Oh, and Humphrey! Here's a new mic, call me Alpha-1, roger?"

"Roger that," Humphrey started for his kill.

**Alright guys, sorry for the short chapter but I figured I would leave a cliff hangar like I did in like chapter 2. They keep you on your toes and makes you want to come back when I update tomorrow. Unfortunately, due to school coming back for the week I will only be able to update at yes, I did go unprofessional just for one line. I figured I needed something funny or atleast half funny. Hope you chuckled. Another thing is it seems as though some want kate to die. One person wanted the king to die. Another was Sara. No Humphrey's though.7 Sorry. So leave a review, telling me who your favorite character in this story is. Then tell me if you want a sequel, and if the guy offering me to do help him on the sequel to love hurts is real, because that would be awesome if it is and if it isn't i just embarrased myself in front of an author sending him a PM saying i will =P**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Well, chapter 13. never is lucky.**

Humphrey kept running. He ran off from the side of the battlefield. It was midnight. The moon hung over the sky. He could hear screams of pain, the shouts of war, and the clash of sword on sword. But he just kept on going.

He had been running for hours. He stopped hearing the screams and the shouts about an hour ago. As he listened to them, he started to become accustomed to them. Humphrey the Omega was now a cold blooded killer.

When Humphrey saw the other trenches, he decided he was best off to become one of the enemies.. He walked into a trench and listened closely for any trace of an accent as he heard orders. Part of his training was to practice this, as he had special training for a day for being a recon. He talked to himself, mastering it until he was pleased. A stranger walked up.

"Soldier, get up to the frontline! We are invading for a reason," he said with a slight Russian accent.

"Sir, I have been requested by the Dictator! But I forgot where he was," Humphrey mastered the accent.

"Lay off the vodka my friend," he chuckled," But he is at the town, last I checked. Just keep heading north," The soldier ran off to go yell at some other soldiers.

"Fool," Humphrey smirked. He ran off towards the town.

When Humphrey reached the town, he gasped. It was a total wreck. The entire town was apparently being run to the ground. He guessed it was being ripped from its supplies and used to supply the war that wasn't going on. Nobody would speak to him. Not even say hello. Humphrey had no idea where he was going to begin to figure out where his target was. He was walking around when he saw a man talking to himself.

"Excuse me, sir. Sir! Can you tell me where the dictator is?" Humphrey gave a sincere smile.

"Why he's off in the war! Just like me! YEHEHEHEHE!' the old coot was crazy.

Humphrey walked away, wanting to leave the old man to his lonesome.

As Humphrey was asking everybody he saw, he eventually learned that the Dictator of the country known as Yurok, was currently gone. He left for a week to himself. But he was to be returning in two days. Before he was to return, he would check the battlefield. Humphrey decided that he was going to get him there.

"Well, better go ahead and get started," he muttered to himself as he walked off into the horizon.

Sara was still upset that Humphrey had to leave again. Even though she knew they were winning with minimal casualties, Humphrey was a recon. He could die at any given moment.

Humphrey had spent the day running. He reported back to command that the Dictator was somewhere in the area. He was told to find him. Humphrey started off running. Explosions where setting off. Boulders would crash beside Humphrey. He wondered how he was so lucky. He heard a whistling noise. He had no idea what it was so he kept running. He looked up and saw a mortar falling down upon him.

"FUCK!" he shouted before it exploded right behind him. He flew into a rock. As his vision faded, he spotted the Dictator walked up to him and picked him up.

Scar was fighting for his life. He had two swords in his hands and was picking out troops trying to get through. He ducked, swung one sword at the troop and caught another sword with his other. He did a back flip and cut off two troops heads. He kept fighting, wondering where the flank had gone. He saw another charge. He skipped left, jumped up and stabbed the troop in the heart. He saw the flank coming, just in time since his soldiers were starting to thin out.

"Keel him," He looked at his two body guards.

"Sara," was the last thing Humphrey said before he blacked out.

"Wait, let's take him to over to Sara instead, shall we?" he had a cruel smile on his face. He knew that Sara was the daughter of the king, and he knew where Sara lived. He figured he could get a kick out of showing up with a beaten up husband and killing him right in front of her.

"I want him broken and bruised, and then we are going to keel him right in front of her," his smile widened at the thought of torture. Humphrey woke up

"Ah good, you are awake. Now can you explain what you are doing on this side of the frontlines?" The Dictator spat.

"Fuck you," Humphrey gave him a cold look.

"Very well, and I might as well tell you my name Is Victor," He said as he scratched Humphrey's left eye out. After this he cut a long gap in his stomach.

"Now tell me what you are doing here!"

"Screw…you," Humphrey coughed up blood.

"Fine, continue with breaking him now," Victor clearly got the picture.

"Yes boss," The two body guards kicked and slammed Humphrey around as he tried to get up. Try as he might, he couldn't. Soon enough, he blacked out again.

Humphrey was beaten. His right shoulder was popped out of his skin. His face was bleeding. He had a large cut on his stomach. There were 2 ribs poking out of his stomach as well. Worst of all, his right eye was scratched out.

"Ok, let's go keel him now," the dictator walked away while the body guards carried Humphrey.

**OMG Humphrey got hurt. I bet none of you saw this coming. Leave a review telling me your favorite **_**OC **_**since last time didn't go so well…**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Time for a chapter.**

Kate was walking by, wondering how Humphrey was doing. She decided she was going to figure a way back to her time now. But she didn't know where to begin. She decided she would discuss matters with the king.

"Excuse me, your highness, but I was wondering if you have found a way back to our time yet?" Kate gave him a serious face.

"Why Kate, we are still working on it. But he are about to get to our breakthrough. It shouldn't be more than a few days," The king replied.

"Oh, Ok then," Kate walked away. Then she saw Humphrey being drug by two goons and a man wearing a strange hat. She decided it would be best if she got a closer look. She noticed Humphrey's severe bruises and cuts, his shoulder and ribs, worst of all. She gasped and winced. Then a look of fear came into her eyes as she realized what was happening.

_Humphrey! NO! _Kate took off after him. But as the disappeared through some trees, she got lost. She started trying to find his scent, but she couldn't.

Sara was sitting in their cave. She was bored out of her mind every hour of the day without Humphrey around. She hoped he would come back soon. She thought she heard a twig snap. Her ears perked up. She thought she saw Humphrey floating for a second.

_I'm going crazy!_ Sara saw two large wolfs carrying Humphrey by the shoulders.

_Who are these people?_ Then the dictator came out of the bush.

"Ah, Sara, is this your mate?" he asked her.

"Yes, what do you want?" Sara growled.

Kate walked into the back of the cave,"No," she whispered.

"So, it appears we have Humphrey's original love as well. Humphrey told us everything after we asked about his love life. We wanted him to at least die with the one he really loves. And he told us that he wasn't sure who he loved. But I guess this makes it even better,"

Sara turned around to see Kate," YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed as she attacked Kate. Kate skipped left, and Sara realized she wasn't ever going to win this, she turned back to Humphrey. Humphrey was holding a small bomb that stuck to everything and anything. He gently sent the timer to 15 minutes and stuck it to the Dictator. He wouldn't be able to get it off. Humphrey winked at the two girls. He saw a tear fall down Kate's face as he winked at her. He realized. He loved Kate again.

"Well, let's get over with this," The Dictator walked up to Humphrey.

"HUMPHREY! NOOOOOOO!" Kate screamed before the Dictator stood behind Humphrey. Time slowed down. He smiled at Kate and winked, then mouthed I love you. Kate began to cry. Her heart felt like it was ripped to shreds. It pained her to know she could do nothing to keep the only one she loved alive. She watched as the Dictator inched his arm up to Humphrey's neck. She could see the Dictator mouth out words, along with Sara and his bodyguards. She saw Humphrey mouth out fuck you to the Dictator. But all sound was drowned out. All she saw was the Dictator and Humphrey in a dark abyss, everything from sight and movement was turned off. She saw his claw slide out of his paw. She tried to run towards Humphrey, but was thrown back by the bodyguards. Kate watched a tear fall down Humphrey's cheek. As time slowed down again, the Dictator slowly pulled his claw towards Humphrey's neck. She felt her tears slide down her face as he rammed his claw into Humphrey's throat. Kate's ears rang with the sounds of Humphrey choking as he ran his claw through his throat. Humphrey's eyes grew wide with the fear and pain of dying. Time seemed to stop as the Dictator through Humphrey's body towards Kate. He hit the ground with a thud, then he bounced twice, but he didn't get up. She refused to believe that Humphrey, the man who could withstand anything, the man she loved, was dead.

"N-no, please Humphrey, please! D-don't die Humphrey! Y-you can't. I love you," Kate nudged Humphrey's head with her nose. His head slowly rose and fell as Kate continued to nudge his head. She was acting like a pup with her dead parent.

"Please Humphrey! I need you more than you know. Please," Kate choked out. She couldn't take it anymore. She put her eyes into his chest and cried her heart out. She felt like she was choking on something hard in her throat. Her stomach felt like it was being stretched in half. Her tears stained the ground with Humphrey's blood. Kate passed out.

**Well, how do you think the chapter went? As asked by the majority, Humphrey fell in love with Kate. You guys didn't think I ignored you did you? Leave a review telling me if you want to see a happy or sad ending, then rate how bad I did at attempting a sad chapter. You guys are the only reason I am still writing here.**

**-Deisy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow guys, sorry about not updating lately. Homecoming was last week and I spent the entire weekend at other people's houses so I had no time to update. And I just didn't feel like updating on Monday. Lazy me =D. Well Chapter 15! **

Humphrey felt the cold claw ram into his throat. He closed his eyes from the pain of choking and the claw sliding through his throat. Hoping he would never be able to feel this pain again, he blacked out. When he woke up, he was in for the biggest surprise of his life.

Humphrey woke up with a major pain in his throat. _It feels like somebody clawed me thro- oh wait… never mind._

A pure white wolf with no eyes or features on his face was standing inches in front of him.

"Oh!" Humphrey jumped. The figure startled him.

"Hello," Its face grinned. Its voice sounded almost childish almost adult-like. His grin was wide and his teeth were razor-like. "I have to question to ask you," His grin grew even wider.

"Well, what is it?" Humphrey clocked his head 45 degrees to the right.

"Heehee! You need to make a choice _Humphrey_!" it said his name in a demonic voice. _How does he even know my name?_

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Humphrey shouted in surprise.

"I am called _LIGHT_, I am called _DEATH_, I am called _HE_, I am called _HOPE_, I am called_ YOUR DREAMS_, I am called _YOUR NIGHTMARES_, I am called _GOD_, but most importantly, I. Am. _YOU," _when he said God, Humphrey turned around. When he said you, he was confused and turned around again. He saw that it looked like him now.

"AARRRGH!" Humphrey jumped back and screamed in surprise. _This guy is crazy!_

"Humphrey, time to choose! Heehee. You can both go back to _Jasper_ and have everything back, except _Kate_ of course. She will feel as she did when you first came to the Ash-land. Although, for all you know, she hated you. Your family, friends, I will even throw in _Sara_ dying for you! Or, you can go back to Ash-land with Sara and live out the rest of your life there. Or you can go back to before you got shot by the Scientist! The only people that will remember your death or going back in time will be you, and then Kate or Sara,"

"Wait, what do you mean Kate _or_ Sara?" Humphrey clocked his head another 90 degrees to the right this time.

"Oh, AHAHA, I _forgot to mention_!" Its grin came back. "You must choose between loving Kate or Sara living, AHAHA!" It had a huge and demonic grin on his face. He was cackling and howling into the sky.

"Wha-nuh-fu-god damnit," Humphrey was at a loss for words. His morals said that he would have to pick Sara living, but his heart yearned out for Kate. It was like love and morals were playing a rough game of tug-of-war, and love was winning. Humphrey walked around in circles, debating what he would choose.

"We have time," The figure chuckled.

Humphrey, would, no doubt, pick his family and friends. He kept being nagged at the Kate hating him part though. He did, after all, just walk away from the middle of his wedding. She probably hated him, was all he could think. _But I will win her back. One step at a time. But, how can I just think off Sara dying over my shoulders! Sure she is hot, and she is kind, but Kate is just…perfect. But, I can't possibly consider killing Sara. This is FUCKING REDICULOUS!_

Kate was still crying into Humphrey's dead body. She couldn't believe that he was really gone. The invincible, the spectre, the invisible, were all nicknames that Humphrey had managed to grab over the months of being a recon trooper in the military. Then he just up and goes off and gets himself killed by one person!_ How is it even possible that one man stopped him? Was it to protect me? Or was it to protect Sara? That f****** b**** just decides that he is hers after a few days? I don't think so! But how can Humphrey really just up and go from the world? His body is still here, but he is just gone. I miss him so much already. _Kate started crying again. She cried and cried until she was retching and no longer sobbing. She felt like she was going to throw up. It felt like her life was over. She thought about suicide, but Sara stopped her from getting up.

"Kate, I know that you are saddened by Humphrey's death,*sniff*, but we should be happy for what he-what he-accomplished," Sara choked out and then broke down crying. "He-he is really gone, isn't he? How can he just leave me? I loved him, I really loved him. No matter what anybody says, I really do love him,"

Kate had heard rumors of Sara being a slut or a whore or how she was just using Humphrey to get to the throne. Kate almost felt sorry for her, if she didn't start some of those things herself from the spite she felt for taking Humphrey's love from her. Sara was crawling up to Humphrey's dead body, punching him in the arm, repeatedly calling him stupid for not doing something. Sara wished she could relive today so she could revive Humphrey. She wanted to see his smile again, hear his laugh, and look at him as he begged to go do something. It was too much for her. She put her head into his chest and started heaving tears.

"Why Humphrey, why did you have to leave me?"

Kate was unsure of what to do, so she slowly walked away, sobbing as she left. She sat on the edge of a cliff and stared at the moon. All she saw was his face though, smiling from the moon. She cried some more.

"Alright! I've made my decision," Humphrey nodded as he spoke.

The figure made a huge and evil grin. "Good," it said.

**Well guys, I am back. I was watching I am Legend again yesterday, and at the end I realized I almost ripped off a part from it where he blows himself up with the grenade. I almost did that as Humphrey's death, but decided against it. Whoops. Anyways, I am leaving this decision completely up to you guys. Review what you think, just like always.**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Hi guys! Here is chapter 16, and then some important questions regarding the story. I would also like to thank those of you who stuck through the story, I.E. 18mathew2, HumphreyandKate together, The lonely blitz, the last alpha, I think Titan has been reading it, and last but not least, the Anonymous reviewers Chris1995 and Humphrey and Kate. **

"I made my decision," Humphrey looked this strange creature in the face.

"Good," The creature smiled like he was ready to kill." So what do you choose,"

"Well, I was thinking, I can't possibly leave Kate behind. So I pick to go back to Jasper, I want to be able to see Kate's smile again. But I have just one question. Will I still be able to apply for an alpha wolf if I go back?" Humphrey gave him another serious look.

"Well, _HUMPHREY_, I will let you stay in your physique, so long as you go back to just you and Kate, but Sara must die," He cackled after he mentioned the word die.

"Alright. Bring me back to Jasper with Kate," Humphrey smiled as he saw the figure nod. | 

"Well then Humphrey, let it be known that you are a murderer in your mind! You would just give away a life? So be it! But, another thing is, think of a good explanation to _WINSTON_ when you get back! Goodbye, Humphrey, for it is not yet your _TIME!" _The figure cackled as Humphrey started to feel dizzy. He saw his vision was fading as the figure started to look and sound like Sara. She looked at him and screamed "WHY HUMPHEY! I THOUGHT WE LOVED EACHOTHER?" A tear slid down Humphrey's face as he realized he would miss her. But his choice was made, and he was sure it was what he wanted. His blacked out.

When Humphrey woke up, he kept his eyes closed hoping not to see the figure again. He had a personality of a child, the body of a man, and the voice between the two. It would haunt Humphrey for years. Finally, he decided he was going to have to open his eyes eventually. When he opened them, he , smiled. Kate was sleeping peacefully next to him. She was smiling and mumbling about Humphrey, which made his smile grow even larger. He decided that he made the right choice picking Kate. _True love really does prevail _he thought. Kate stirred and woke up.

"Morning beautiful," Humphrey nudged her chin.

"Humphreeeeyyy, why do you always wake me up. Don't you ever just leave me alone? You've been waking me up every morning since we were pups," Kate looked at him disgust.

"Oh, sorry Kate," Humphrey's ears flattened to the side of his head and his tail went between his legs. He felt like crying. The figure lied to him, and now for all he knew, he murdered Sara. His heart was being torn in half all over again. It was worse than that. It felt like she got inside of his heart and scraped the insides into bits and pieces. Kate saw his reaction and instantly felt sorry. It was a cruel joke.

"Oh, Humphrey you moron," Kate tackled Humphrey licked him on the muzzle. He looked at her with the twinkle in his eye that he lost after he left for war. Kate never had to good of a look at Humphrey, aside from the fact that he was missing this twinkle, and she decided she would bring it back. Kate looked at Humphrey from a better angle. She gasped at what she saw.

"Humphrey, when did you get so strong? And what are all these scars from? You are covered in em!" Kate looked worriedly at him and decided she wouldn't let him up until she got an answer.

"Well, you know I did have to go through a war, right Kate?" Humphrey was back to his old sarcastic self as soon as he was with her again. It was like she was the spark that made him funny.

"Well, yea, but still, you got so broad Humphrey, it is hard to recognize you aside from your voice and charming personality," Kate laid beside Humphrey and snuggled up next to him. Humphrey decided today was the best day of his life.

Sara woke up after she cried herself to sleep. She noticed that Humphrey's corpse was no longer below her. _What happened to his body? And why is all the blood gone? It is like he was never here. _She felt something pierce her back. She turned around to see the body of Humphrey shoving his claws into her back. Humphrey shoved his claws through her back and ran them up to her head. She tried to scream in pain, but she was incapable of doing so after she saw the look on the deceased Humphrey. He had red eyes, dark circles on his face, and his neck had a large gash rung around his neck. All she could do was look at him with wide eyes. Her vision started to blur.

"He wasn't, Sara," She heard a strange voice say. Everything faded to black and then white. She turned around to see a wolf sitting behind her. Only he was missing his eyes and any extra features, including fur.

"You see, Sara, Humphrey was given a choice after he died. He had to choose between you or Kate, and he picked _KATE!_" The figured laughed out.

"How do you even know my name? WHO ARE YOU!" Sara screamed.

"I am called _LIGHT_, I am called _DEATH_, I am called _HE_, I am called _HOPE_, I am called _YOUR DREAMS, _I am called _GOD_, but most of all, I. AM. _YOU. _He demonically screamed at her. He showed his teeth, which all looked like the canine teeth wolves have. Sara screamed.

"What? Why would Humphrey ever pick somebody over me? Humphrey loves me, I know he does. He has too, I love him! You're lying!" Sara spat out.

"Oh but am I? Humphrey decided to save Kate and kill you, which is why you are here. But now I want to give you an option too. You get two choices, you can either go back to your time, forget about Humphrey completely, and find a new love, perhaps Jack, he seems like a nice person,"

"Or?" Sara looked at him with a twinkle of curiosity.

"Or, you can go back to Humphrey's time and win him back. Or maybe you can go ahead and completely ruin his life by killing him. Maybe kill Kate, I know you don't like her, I am you,"

"Take me to Humphrey," She gave him a heartless, emotionless look of steel.

"Not even a time to think, I like your style Sara. OK, make Humphrey's life miserable while you are there," The figure cackled as he disappeared. Sara blacked out.

Sara woke up in a land full of trees and green grass. She gasped at how beautiful the waterfall looked. _Let's kill that bitch! And then comfort Humphrey about it._ She set off to find him.

**Well guys, time for the important questions. I have decided that I need to end this story for the sake of the title. Now, do you guy** **want a sequel to this story? Tell me in a review, and then tell me what you think. Thanks to all that have been with me, and thanks to Titan for letting me help him in his sequel to his story. I hope it to be fun.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys. I decided I am not going to finish my story. Well, you realize this as I am writing another chapter, but I should point this out in case you forgot. Also, I am putting off homework for you guys. So I hope you enjoy.**

"So Humphrey, are you sure they don't remember any of this?" Kate asked. She had been thinking about what she could tell her parents without getting called crazy by everybody that was in the pack.

"Well, unless the monster lied, Sara is dead and we have been living here. How I got strong over the passed month should be an interesting story," Humphrey replied to her.

As they passed several people, Humphrey and Kate heard whispers. Humphrey was curious, most of them were about them being back. _Did it lie to me? How are we going to explain this to Winston? Even worse would be Eve. She nearly killed me when I brought up repopulating with Kate. Dear lord, is she going to kill me since we are going out now?_

"Humphrey! You're back!" Humphrey turned around to see Salty.

"Hey Salty. Listen, about that night-," Humphrey started.

"Don't think anything of it. I see you're better now though. But where have you been for the last few month? Kate, you disappeared a few week ago. Where did you guys run off?" Salty asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kate and Humphrey said in unison.

"Well, whatever. But you guys better go talk to Winston and Eve. They have been an emotional wreck ever since Kate disappeared,"

"Alright then, see you later," They walked off to find Winston. Salty went the other way.

"So, what's our story?" Humphrey looked at Kate.

"Well, why not just tell the truth? Stranger things have happened," Kate nuzzled Humphrey.

They walked into the alpha leader's den. They saw a golden and a gray ball in the corner. Its fur was a mess and its eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Kate and Humphrey could here silent sobs coming from it. They guessed that it was Kate's parents that were crying since she was gone. The room was empty, everything in it seemed dead. The normal food in the center of it was gone. It seemed as though they hadn't eaten for the entire week she was gone. Kate walked up to them and sat beside as though she was never gone.

"Hi Dad. Hi Mom," Kate snuggled up next to them. They looked up. Then the two depressed parents looked back down. Their ears perked up and they hugged her.

"Kate! Where have you been? First you disappear and then you reappear and then you disappear a second time! Where did you go this time?" Winston asked her.

"Well, Humphrey was shot with a dart again. It sent him to the future. I was shot with it later,"

"I see. Well, Humphrey you seem to be in tip top shape! Care to explain?" Winston already seemed to be happier. Eve, however, was not happy.

"Well, I got put into the middle of a war so I could be accepted into a pack. I had to go through some pretty tough training. They threw me into it and I came out like this a month later. I've learned some rather helpful fighting techniques too. I would like to apply to be an alpha," Humphrey looked confidently at him.

"Well, judging by your size, effective immediately," Winston looked pleased at Humphrey. He knew he always had it in him if he wanted it.

"So, Dad, Mom, Humphrey and I have spent some time together and I-," Kate was cut off by Eve. She snarled and jumped at Humphrey, who was caught by surprise and tackled to the ground. He was frantically trying to keep her jaws away from his throat. She started to choke him and then beat his head against the ground. She seemed worse than ever.

"If you so much as touched my daughter I swear I will rip your dick off you and shove it so far up your ass that you will be pissing out blood for a month! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Eve must have been venting out the anger she had in her for losing her daughter to him twice now.

"Yes'm," Humphrey choked out. Eve beat his head against the stone floor again.

"No no no, Mom. Humphrey helped me again. I actually fell for him," Kate exclaimed. Her eyes were the size of the full moon. _This is bad, even for her _Kate thought. Eve picked Humphrey up by the scruff of the neck.

"Oh. Well then. In this case, I approve of him Kate," Eve had a smile on her face. It looked like she had been shot one of the sleeping darts. Humphrey yelped and got out of Eve's grip. He bolted out of the den.

"So where's Lilly?" Kate asked.

"She is with Garth in his den," Eve said.

"Alright. Bye guys, I love you," Kate said.

"Love you too," The parents said in unison.

"At least she is back," Eve said.

"Yea," Winston looked at his mate. He kissed her.

"Humphrey! Come back here!" Kate ordered. Humphrey was running still, but he had a smile rather than a look of fear on his face. He slowed down so Kate could catch up. He liked being faster than her, it gave him a way of escape in case she felt like playing tag like they used to. She tackled him when Humphrey finally stopped so she could catch up.

"When-did you-get so fast?" Kate panted out.

"Hmm, I dunno? Two months ago at the end of my training?" Humphrey hinted sarcasm. She kissed Humphrey. She felt like she was going to explode. This kind, funny, handsome, strong man was hers. She felt like she was in heaven. When Humphrey finally pulled back Kate let out a small whine.

"Wow Kate. That was...amazing," Humphrey was at a loss for words. He kissed her again. He felt like explosions from the war were going off in his heart over and over again. She pulled back this time; Kate got off of Humphrey.

"Come on. Let's go say hi to Lilly," Kate started walking off. Humphrey was too busy watching Kate sway back and forth as she walked to get up.

"Humphrey! Quit staring and let's go," Kate teased him. Humphrey blushed enough to be seen from his fur. He quickly scampered up and ran over to Kate. They walked off to Lilly's den.

Unseen from a bush was a hidden Sara. She was furious. Not only did Kate steal Humphrey from her, but Humphrey picked Kate over her. She decided she would kill Kate. Then she would frame somebody else. At the end she would appear to comfort Humphrey and take him back. Her plan only had one problem. _How am I supposed to kill Kate? Well, We will leave that as a decision made after I decide who to frame. For now, let's get into the pack._ Sara thought.

**Well guys. I officially spent 5 hours trying to get this done. I kept getting side tracked though. Hope you enjoy. But I just don't feel like starting a new story quite yet. So here is another chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18**

** Dear readers,**

** I am running out of idea's currently. Where should I go with this story?**

"Lilly. Are you in here?" Kate called from the front of the den. She walked inside. A white mass of fur was sitting in the middle of the den. It looked depressed, like it was out of tears to cry so it sits and acts depressed.

"Hi Kate," Lilly seemed to acknowledge them without realizing anything.

"Lilly, you OK?" Humphrey asked her.

"Yea I- wait! Kate, you're back!" Lilly jumped up and tackled her sister.

"Kate, where have you been?" Lilly asked. Kate explained the whole story. Lilly was half listening to it. She was becoming more depressed as Kate continued. Eventually she was on the ground crying.

"Lilly?" Kate gave Humphrey a concerned look.

"Oh Kate. I broke up with Garth after you left. He had nothing to say about me except how I looked. When I asked him what he thought of me, my actual self, he had to actually think! I told him to get out," Lilly was still crying. Humphrey returned Kate's look, then put a shoulder around Lilly.

"Hey, cheer up. He was a loser anyways. You'll find somebody else. I know 2 wolves that don't have anybody," Humphrey had Salty and Mooch in mind. He thought about going to see them after this.

"Humphrey, I am not going to even like your friends," Lilly looked a little more playful as Humphrey tried to cheer her up. To Kate and Humphrey, that was just one of his natural talents. To Lilly, she thought she was falling in love.

"Alright, well, We should get going. Bye Lilly," Kate and Humphrey said this in perfect unison. They walked into some other people, including Humphrey's trio. They all looked the same, happy Humphrey was backed. They had dark rings under their eyes like they were all crying since he was gone.

"Humphrey, what happened to you? Where did you go? How did you get back? Why do you look so strong?" Salty, Shakey, and Mooch fired off a thousand and one questions. Humphrey told the whole story, not leaving out a single detail. Eve was walking by, and it just happened to be at the time Humphrey mentioned having sex with Sara.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Eve screamed.

"You could have warned me," Humphrey looked helplessly before he turned around and got tackled by Eve again. She dug her claw into his side, making him let out a small whine.

"Now, I am going to make a small circle in your side, and then I am going to SLIDE YOUR INTESTINES THROUGH THE HOLE AND STRANGLE YOU WITH THEM," Eve started with a voice that was almost as bad as the blood curdling screams she bellowed out at Humphrey.

Humphrey looked at Kate. She just nodded. Kate picked up her mom and took her off Humphrey. Humphrey ran away. She still scared the shit out of him, big or no.

"Mom, Humphrey fell in love with me after that. Stay out of my love life," Kate had the same menacing tone that her mom gave out. Eve nodded, walked over to Humphrey, who was hiding in a bush, dragged him while he was clawing the ground and whining over to Kate, picked him up by the scruff of the neck, cocked her head sideways, and spoke.

"Oh, well then, I hope you have a nice life together," Eve dropped him and walked off.

"Kate, your mom scares me," Humphrey said as he gripped his side in pain.

"I know," Kate nudged his chin urging him to keep walked, "I know."

Sara was sneaking around when she ran into a big, red, crying wolf.

"What's wrong?" She said in the most innocent voice she could utter.

"My wife just left me, I cheated on her," he looked sad.

"Well, go back and apologize for cheating. Bring her a gift and keep repeating I'm sorry until she breaks. Then promise to do a million things for her. After this go take her out to something she likes. If you truly love her, and she truly loved you, you can get her back," Sara stated. She hoped she could get Humphrey back.

Garth walked into Lilly's den. He found her curled in a ball crying. He knew that she loved a certain purple flower that matched her eyes. He found 20 of them and put them into a roll. He set it next to her, then laid down beside her. He nuzzled the fur out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Garth said. He had his face in the ground, so the noise was muffled.

"Who? What? Why?" Lilly sounded angry.

"Garth, I am Sorry. I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry. I cheated on you. That was wrong of me. I love you Lilly. Will you please forgive me? I need to have you by my side again Lilly. I feel lost without you. I even brought you your favorite flowers.

"Garth...I," Lilly was lost. She knew she should be angry, but she felt like she wanted,no needed him back. She smelled the flowers and gave Garth a toothy grin. She looked down again.

"Well, maybe. I don't know," She tackled Garth.

"Lilly?" Garth asked.

"OK!" Lilly shouted, licking his face and kissing him. She was happy enough to explode. Until she remembered how kind Humphrey was. What she felt when he touched her was thousands bigger than anything she ever felt before. She always had a crush on Humphrey, but she soon enough found out he liked her sister and left him alone. She had a feeling that crush was turning into an unfathomable love. And worst of all, she knew Humphrey still loved Kate.

As night fell, Humphrey and Kate went back to Humphrey's den and fell asleep. As he was slowly being lulled by Kate's soft breathing, he realized that he was back in his place with Kate and his friends.

Jack woke up feeling strange. Not only was green everywhere, but he swore he saw Humphrey walk into a cave.

**Haha! I decided I would cut you guys off here. I feel like I slopped through this chapter so tell me about mistakes. Come back next time. I now know where I am going with this story. But what am I going to do after this story? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow. I guess I kinda died for a while. I said I was going to get 5 chapters with weekend, but then I got sick. So I might have to only put up 1 or 2 instead. Sorry Matt. Chapter 19 is up!**

Jack shook his head in disbelief. It was like after he fell asleep he was taken back in time. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he knew he needed to follow Humphrey and ask him where he was. He walked over to the cave. He was shocked to find the girl that was stalking Humphrey was sleeping with him. He laid down in the back of the cave, not wishing to wake the two of them up until the next morning.

Sara saw Jack walking into a cave. She decided to follow him. When she reached the top of the hill the cave was on, she watched Jack walk inside. When she noticed Humphrey, he ears perked up. They flattened when she saw Kate sleeping with him. She let started sobbing as she ran away, not being able to deal with the pain. She started planning her revenge.

Jack thought he heard crying. He opened his eyes and saw Sara running away. His heart raced. He considered following her. Jack had always liked Sara. They had known each other since they were pups. But Sara fell in love with Humphrey. But now Humphrey had fallen back in love with the girl he was always talking about in training. He went back to sleep.

Humphrey felt that somebody was watching them. He opened his eyes and looked at the front of the cave. He could have sworn . But he saw Sara running away. He looked behind him and saw Jack. He closed his eyes again, then quickly shot up and ran over to Jack.

"Jack, how did you get here?" Humphrey poked Jack.

"I don't know. I just woke up about five minutes ago and saw you walk into this cave. So I decided to follow you. But by the time I got here you were asleep so I decided to wait for you to wake up. But I see your training never left you,"

"Nope. Most certainly didn't. But anyways, welcome to the year of 2011. Where everything is green and the air is still fresh,"

"Well, now what?" Jack asked.

"Let's get some sleep," Humphrey went back over to Kate and laid down. He saw Eve outside the cave. She had a menacing face. She nodded at Humphrey and walked away. Humphrey shivered.

The next day was a pretty big day. Eve's nodding only reminded him of his nervousness. He and Kate were going to go through the marriage ceremony. Sara was none to happy about it, still creeping in the shrubs. When Humphrey saw Kate, he began to calm. Her natural beauty always had calmed his nerves. They decided they would start at the same time. They started with accepting each others scent, although they had done that many years ago. Then they nibbled each others ears. Then they kissed. Humphrey felt like sparks were exploding in his chest. After the marriage, they were congratulated by friends. A mysterious girl neither of them had seen before had also congratulated Humphrey. Then she walked away. Neither of them had gotten a good look at her.

The next morning, Humphrey woke up by Kate poking him until he was up, only to be told that he had to go on hunting patrol with Kate. They were walking to where they were going to meet Garth and Hutch, the other two designated for hunting.

"So, why exactly are we doing this so early in the morning?" Humphrey was hoping he could sleep in again now that he was home.

"Because Humphrey, we have to get breakfast for two packs," Kate said.

"Well, yea. But is it really necessary to wake up _this_ early? The sun isn't even up yet," Humphrey complained.

"Well, I'll make it up for you when we are done," Kate made a seductive smile. Humphrey felt a chill shoot up his spine.

"Well, alright then," Humphrey looked at her. Kate felt a small tingle in her heart. They kissed each other, then continued to the meeting area.

"Come on, I saw a group of caribou just over this hill," Garth said.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Kate asked.

Hutch walked in front of Garth, "We are going to have you and me get behind the caribou. We are going to lead them to Garth and Humphrey. You two are going to be hidden on the sides of the front of this canyon. They are going to try to pick off as many in the front as they can while we get some from the back."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Humphrey started walking towards the front of a canyon. Kate and Hutch walked towards the caribou, who were grazing on the other end of the canyon. When they reached within earshot of them, they sunk to their bellies and crawled through the grass towards the caribou. They got behind the most of them and barked. The caribou, now in total shock, began running exactly towards Humphrey and Garth.

"So, did you manage to get Lilly back?" Humphrey asked, trying to start a conversation while they waited.

"Yea I did," Garth replied. He was sizing up to Humphrey. He realized that Humphrey was now a lot bigger than he was. He realized he couldn't call him a coyote anymore. Garth saw the sun begin to rise.

"Wait, shhht. I think I hear them coming," Humphrey said. He couldn't see them, since the now rising sun was blinding his vision through the canyon. Unfortunately, the canyon ran east to west, and they were on the west side.

"Crap Hutch! They aren't going to see them until they are right on top of them!" Kate shouted over the pounding of hooves. They were running about 10 feet between each other, chasing the caribou.

"Yea, I realized that. Let's hope nobody gets hurt," Hutch shouted back to her. Although Hutch would never admit it, he hoped Humphrey did get hurt. Hutch had always loved Kate. He tried to ask her out when Humphrey disappeared, but she was so inconsolable she wouldn't listen to him. He felt like his heart was pounded to dust when she disappeared, and then he felt like he died when Kate was going to marry Garth. When she became such a mess when Humphrey disappeared he felt like dying. He realized that she didn't even care about him. But if Humphrey died now, he could get her from the rebound easily. _What are you thinking Hutch? You're married to you're job now. And you shouldn't wish for his death just because he's better than you in her mind. Get your mind out of the gutter! _Hutch shook his head to get back to reality.

"Alright, I see them. Sort of," Humphrey said. The sun was still blinding them. But When the first one was almost on top of them, they started attacking. Humphrey jumped up on the first one and used his back legs to snap its neck. Garth bit the second ones throat, carefully laying it down. Humphrey jumped on another ones back, biting the back of its neck and snapping his head to the left. The caribou's neck was snapped in half. Humphrey jumped back and took out a few more. Garth was jumping from caribou to caribou, killing them as he went. When the they stopped coming, they realized that they killed them all.

"I got 20 of them!" Garth bragged.

"I got 49" Humphrey smirked.

"Whatever," Garth was bested by the former coyote. He wasn't happy about that. Garth howled, stating that he needed help carrying the 69 caribou they had killed. Kate and Hutch managed to get 1. But the fact that Humphrey and Garth got 69 caribou was amazing. In more ways than 1.

Sara had been plotting. She decided if she framed Jack for killing Kate, then he would be kicked out. Since earlier that morning he was excepted, it would make at least half sense if he killed her. It would look as though he joined to get closer to Kate so he could kill her. Then she could be excepted to replace Jack. And she could have Humphrey. Although, she didn't know about the alpha and omega concept. She would have to train to become an alpha, since Humphrey was now an alpha and alphas and omegas can't be together.

After breakfast, Kate told Humphrey to follow him.

"Kate, where are we going?" Humphrey asked.

"Somewhere where nobody can hear us," Kate played her childish voice.

"Why?" Humphrey cocked his head sideways and looked at her with his bright, blue eyes.

"Because I have a question for you," Kate was playing her cards right. Not telling Humphrey much and adding a sense of curiosity was making him eager to find out more. They reached a the old border between the two packs. Kate started following the small ravine.

"Why are we going through these trees?" Humphrey asked.

"Just shut up and follow me," Kate played her childish voice again.

"Alright then, miss bossy," Humphrey joked.

"I am, get used to it," Kate seemed really excited.

They eventually reached a small lake with a waterfall. Kate jumped in the water and swam behind the waterfall. Humphrey followed. They reached a small cave with moss covering the floor and walls.

"Now Humphrey, we've been married for a whole day,"

"Honeymoon time?" Humphrey asked, hopefully to get away from hunting.

"No, alphas don't get those. I wanted to know though, what would you think about having pups?" Kate asked.

"Wow. Well, um, wow. Have kids with you? I would absolutely love it," Humphrey's heart was pounding from the idea. He had always loved playing with kids, let alone the idea of having his own. Kate had thought of having kids with Humphrey when he was playing with the bear cub.

They had talked and flirted with each other for a while, before they began kissing. They kissed for what seemed like forever, feeling like every touch was an explosion.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Humphrey asked.

"Completely," Kate said, her ears flattened against her head.

"Well, how can I say no to you?" Humphrey asked. They got down to "doing it." When they finished, they fell asleep in the cave. They woke up at the same time the next morning. They flirted with each other some more, eventually deciding to go back home.

"Wow, Humphrey, that was amazing last night," Kate said,

"I know. We should do that more often," Humphrey joked.

"Well then, somebody's a pervert," Kate joked back.

"Looks like my magic touch of joking rubbed off on you, huh?" Humphrey rubbed his head against Kate's body as he said that. They eventually reached their cave, only to find Eve their. Before she could even say anything, Humphrey took off running in fear.

"What? I was just going to ask where you guys were last night." Eve said.

"Well, I think I'm pregnant," Kate said.

"Oh, well that's a good enough reason to run. Be back later Kate, I'm going to hunt down and kill your husband," Eve said.

"Wait, Mom. Humphrey is my husband. You don't have to protect me from him. Just from any other man that hits on me. You can kill them if Humphrey doesn't first," Kate joked. Eve walked outside of the cave. Humphrey poked his head inside the cave.

"Is Eve gone?" Humphrey had a general look of worry.

"Yes, she's gone Humphrey," Kate laughed.

"Oh, good. Your mom scares me, Kate," Humphrey stated.

"I have a feeling that's going to be a recurring statement from you,"

"Oh you know it," Humphrey made a toothy grin.

A wolf walked into the cave. Humphrey saw it to be the same wolf that they didn't recognize at the wedding. She was a gray wolf with a black stripe that went shoulder to shoulder.

"Hello, Humphrey," She said.

**Guys, I need a name for the girl. Also, this is possibly the longest chapter I have written yet. I hit 2000 words. Sadly enough, it took a lot less time than chapter 17. So leave me a review telling me a name for this new wolf. Then tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi. Sorry I didn't update again yesterday. I got a text from my friend saying we were going to party at my house. .. Party at my house I guess? But anyways, Here's another update.**

"Hello, Humphrey," the wolf said.

"Um, Hi?" Humphrey cocked his head sideways, trying to contemplate who this new wolf was. She almost seemed familiar, like he knew her a long time ago.

"Don't you recognize me, Humphrey?" the wolf asked.

"No. I don't, sorry," Humphrey was looked at by Kate, who almost seemed to feel threatened that the new wolf would take him away from her. Humphrey gave her a reassuring nudge.

"How could you not recognize your own sister, Humphrey?" she said.

"Wait...Sis?" Humphrey asked. He was in a state of disbelief. He flashed back in time to when he was a pup. His sister was talking to Lilly. She was talking about how she passed her Alpha training just so she could get closer to Hutch. It never did work; Hutch soon fell in love with Kate and turned down Humphrey's sister. Kate and Humphrey were playing. Soon they went outside to go play hide and go seek. They never found his sister. They howled, signaling they gave up. They didn't hear her howl back.

"You have a sister?" Kate asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Well, how could you forget either? You played with us too," Humphrey joked. It seemed to be his only way of keeping from freaking out. His sister walked over to Humphrey and gave him a hug. Humphrey let a tear out of his eye.

"I missed you," Humphrey said.

"I know, I missed you too," his sister said.

"Where did you go?" Humphrey asked.

"I'll tell you later, I need to go talk to Lilly for a little bit now," she said.

"You know, she never did believe that you were gone," Humphrey said

"Maybe she will remember me better than some," His sister joked as she walked away. Humphrey looked at Kate. His sister was really back. He had missed her for so long after she disappeared. They spent hours looking for her after she disappeared. Humphrey was devastated after she was gone

"She's back, Kate," He said.

"I know Humphrey. I could see her," Kate hugged him.

Crystal walked into Eve's den. Eve was tending to somebody's wounds. Crystal handed Eve a pawful of a dust. Eve just nodded. Crystal used to help Eve with the injured. Eve must have been thinking about the past, because she acted as though this was normal. Eve blinked twice and turned around.

"Crystal, Is that really you?" Eve asked.

"Oh hi Eve. I'm back. But where's Lilly?" Crystal asked.

"It's good to see you're back. But Lilly is in her den with her husband. It's just a little bit west of here," Eve was tending to the man's wounds again.

"Thanks Eve," Crystal took off towards Lilly. Lilly and Crystal were best friends when they were pups. When she disappeared, it almost hit her as hard as it hit Humphrey. Crystal found Lilly laying around in a den. She walked into the den and tackled Lilly.

"Hi Lilly! Did you miss me?" Crystal hugged Lilly.

"Oh my gosh! Crystal? Where have you been?" Lilly hugged her back.

"I was taken to a place far north of here. I eventually found my way back here. And now I'm saying hi to you!" Crystal explained the story again in more detail to her.

"So what's this about you being married?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, well, you see, I got married to a strong, handsome, person a few months ago. But you know, Hutch still isn't married," Lilly gave her a teasing smile.

"I'm over him. I got over him when he turned me down for Kate. But why was Humphrey with Kate if he was an omega when I left?" Crystal asked.

"Humphrey disappeared a months ago. He came back really strong and scarred. He said he had to fight in a war. I'm not sure what convinced him to fight in the war, other than shear fear of death, but he came back and became an alpha. My husband had to give up being an alpha, but since his dad is the leader of what was the western pack, which because me and Garth married we became one pack, but he can still hunt because his dad is a pack leader," Lilly explained.

"Oh, at least Humphrey is safe now," Crystal stated.

"Yea..." Lilly trailed off.

"Something wrong Lilly?" Crystal asked?

"What? Oh. I'm fine," Lilly snapped back to reality.

"Alright Lilly. I'm going to go explain to Humphrey what happened,"

As Crystal was walking back, she saw Jack walk by her. She accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She blushed very deeply when she saw how muscular he was. The most prominent feature was the scar on his face, though.

"Oh, that's fine," Jack said. He was more over thinking about Sara than reality. He started walking forward again. Crystal walked the other way with her ears flattened against her head.

_Who was that? I wonder what he thinks of me. Wait. Why should I care about what he thinks of me. Well of course I want everybody to think well of me. Don't deny it. You're falling in love, Crystal. _Different voices were inputting different thoughts about what she was thinking. She wondered if she would ever run into him again. She found Humphrey's cave and walked into it.

"Hey Humphrey," Crystal walked into the den to find Humphrey and Kate snuggled up in the corner of the den.

"Crystal, I swear you do this on purpose," Humphrey joked.

"Absolutely. I'll tell you later, but who's the guy with a scar over his eye?" Crystal asked.

"Does my big sister have a crush on somebody?" Humphrey joked.

"Humphrey, you're pushing it. Look at you two," Kate blushed as Crystal stated this.

"OK, OK. His name is Jack. He came from where I disappeared to, but neither of us are sure how he got here. He seems kind of lonely lately," Humphrey stated in a dull tone.

"Thanks Humphrey, talk to you later," Crystal left the cave so the two could get back to whatever they were doing.

Jack was walking in the forest. He had no plan of where he was going. He saw Sara talking to somebody that looked almost exactly like him. She was giving him money and talking about killing Kate. He realized he was going to be framed. He started running towards Kate.

**OK, so I was planning on making all my chapters 2k plus, but my head is pounding right now. So I decided that the chapters will vary with the plot. Leave a review, not only do they make me want to make a new chapter sooner, but it doesn't hurt anybody,**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey…I'm depressed…But enough about me, because it's story time**

** YAAAAY starting with recap aaaaaawwwwwwww**

Hodie, Humphrey laete quod Kate est laete. Kate est laete quod euis videt Lilly sub arborem in agris, rident et clamat quod Garth ex arborem cadit. Garth ex arborem cadit quod Humphrey conspicut et furtim approqinquat. Humphrey tum magnam vocem clamat et Garth ex arborem.

**Haha. Just kidding. Tell me if you could read that.**

Jack was taking a walk through the forest when he saw Sara. He was considering walking over to her and saying hi, but then he saw another menacing figure beside her, talking to her. Jack dove behind a tree and took a quick look at the two. The man looked familiar. He realized why._ He looks just like me!_ Jack noticed Sara hand him a small bag filled with what looked and smelled like to be meat. _Why would she pay somebody that looks like me only a serial killer…wait. No!_ Jack took off sprinting towards Humphrey's den. He knew she would be getting revenge. Only he would be framed for the murder. A tear left his eye as he realized the one he loved was betraying him.

"Alright, now Mr. Killer, I want you to kill the gold wolf, daughter of the leader of the pack. Do not, under any circumstances, kill the gray wolf. I don't care if you have a million reasonable excuses, he better be alive. Understand?" Sara spat at the killer. The killer only grunted in reply

"Good," Sara walked away.

Crystal was slowly forming a trail as to where Jack had run off to.

"Man, where is he?" she had said to nobody in particular.

"Where is who?" a gray wolf asked. Crystal jumped in the air and spun around, breathing heavily.

"Whoa! Don't sneak up on me like that, Jack" Crystal closed her mouth shut tight and blushed as she realized that she never asked for Jack's name.

"I'm sorry; do I know you from somewhere?" Jack asked. He wondered who this wolf was.

"Well, I'm Crystal, Jack. Who are you?" she answered, blushing again as she realized her mistake.

"You already know me, you said my name twice now," Jack pointed out bluntly.

"Oh, right! Yea, well, see you later, Jack," Crystal hurried off behind a tree to hide her embarrassment.

_What was that about? Oh shit!_ Jack stormed off running. It began to get cloudy as he ran on; he was a few miles out of the park. Soon enough, it began to rain. Then it began to hail. _How convenient. _Jack continued on until he got to Humphrey's den. He was beginning to enjoy the harsh training he had gone through to get to be in the war. He heard a scream and ran faster. He ran into the cave. The look-a-like of Jack was trying to kill Kate right in front of poor Humphrey.

Humphrey was snarling and growling at what he thought to be Jack.

"How could you? Attack my mate out of cold blood Jack?" Humphrey saw the real Jack in the corner of his eye. Confusion present in his eyes, the fake Jack saw this as an opportunity and hit Humphrey over the head, knocking him out.

Jack gasped. This caused the serial killer to turn around. When he noticed Jack, he almost seemed surprised for a moment. But he shook his head and walked towards Jack. Before Jack could even attempt to stand his ground he felt a hard blow in his neck and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The killer charged Kate. She whimpered in fear, and then she felt a cold, hard object lodged in her throat. She tried to breathe, but all she could do was choke. The cold, bitterness of reality kicked in as she realized the man had his claw in her throat. Life seemed to fade around her, she saw Humphrey lying on the ground and Jack in the distance. She realized what was going to happen to him and said she was sorry.

"Humphrey, I-I-I lov-," Kate fell to the floor, unable to speak. She looked at Humphrey one last time before fading out.

The killer grunted in approval. He picked Kate up, and threw her over his shoulder. The man stealthily left the cave and ran away. He was looking frantically for a place to dump the body. He figured he had 5 minutes until he was found. He could already hear the search parties running around, trying to find why Kate was missing. He found a small ravine and tossed her in it, watching as she was carried away by the current.

Humphrey was dreaming about him and Kate having their new pups. There was a boy and a girl. Humphrey was playing tag with the two pups, when they disappeared. Humphrey, shocked, turned around to see Kate stabbed in the throat and laying on the ground. Humphrey could not speak, could not move, and could not breathe. He was freaking out until he shot up from his dream.

"Ouch, my head," Humphrey tried standing up, holding his head with one paw as he did. This woke Jack up, who was having a dream about being with the strange girl he met trying to warn Kate._ Wait, Kate!_ Jack stood up and starting searching the cave for Kate, not realizing he was in Winston and Eve's den and he was being stared at by Eve.

"Don't bother, she isn't in here," Eve said.

"EVE?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes it's me. Now we need to have a talk about your response-he's gone," Eve said. Humphrey had gotten up and bolted through the cave's mouth as soon as he saw her. He went back to his den to go ask Kate what happened. Then he realized what happened. _Kate, NO! Where is she? Where could she have gone? Did he take her?_

Humphrey thought as he frantically searched his cave.

"Why can't I be a better husband?" Humphrey asked himself. Humphrey's crew had walked in to see if he was alright, which was clear now.

"Humphrey, don't talk about yourself like that," Shakey put his arm around Humphrey's shoulder. "You're a great husband. Just because somebody outdid you doesn't mean you aren't."

"Yea Humphrey, you're the best husband I know," Mooch punched him in the arm.

"Come on buddy, cheer up. You still got us," Salty said.

"You know what, you guys are right. Now come on, you guys go find a log; I'll find you in a little bit. I need some time," Humphrey pretended to be happy to get his friends away from him so he could have some space.

"Al-right Humphrey, now we're talking!" Salty said.

"Bye Humphrey, talk to you in a little bit," Mooch and Shakey said simultaneously.

"See you guys," Humphrey turned back into his den. He couldn't believe that Kate was really dead. It all seemed to happen so fast that is just didn't seem real. He was beginning to doubt that love was even meant for him. He walked towards the hill that they always log-slide on, but he heard clamor in the alpha den. Curious as to what it was, Humphrey ran into it. He saw Jack on one side, and a group of alphas and omegas on the other. They were too busy shouting at each other to notice that Humphrey walked into the cave.

"Alright…alright…ALRIGHT, now what is going on?" Humphrey asked.

"We saw Jack last night at your den. It was in the middle of the night. We think it is him who killing Kate. Bring justice to him now, Humphrey. He is the guilty one," A brown wolf with a blue stripe said.

"It was not Jack. I saw the killer," Humphrey stated.

"Humphrey, you were knocked out cold, you could have remembered anything and saw another. Now we have multiple witnesses claiming that Jack did it. So I have no choice. Jack, I'm afraid you need to go. You are exiled for 5 years," Winston stated in his calm, deep voice.

"What! No! Jack didn't do it. I saw Jack there. And somebody that looked exactly like him! You can't exile him, where will he go? He is just as good at me at hunting too, so he could help out the pack. You can't exile him!" Humphrey shouted.

"Humphrey, leave the den," Winston ordered.

"This is a mistake Winston!" Humphrey argued.

"NOW Humphrey!" Winston emphasized.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Humphrey shook his head and walked away.

Jack walked out of the den. He should have seen this coming. Crystal was watching from behind a boulder. A tear fell to the ground. She would never see this wolf again for the next few years if he's lucky enough to survive by himself. With his training he will, but Crystal does not know about Jack's training. He is as good as dead to her, and she was crying her eyes out about it. Jack ran out of the border, looking back to see Crystal one last time before leaving the pack.

_Who is she?_

**So guys, what do you think? First, could you read the language? If so tell me what language it is. Second, I'm considering having somebody help me with this story, PM me if you want to help. So tell me, what do you think of Kate's death in my story? Where could I go now, you ask? I have a plan.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! So, nobody reads Latin. Go figure… Well, time to "do my thing and get to writing."**

Jack had been ambling around for the past five days. He was getting worn out as the day went on. His only refuge was when he could go asleep. He was normally trying to figure out who the mysterious girl was.

Jack looked up at the sky. It was getting late out. _Better find a den. _It was starting to storm. The wind blew harder and harder and he couldn't find anything. Hail started to fall around him. He felt something hit his head. He looked up and saw a large piece coming towards him. Before he could react, the hail hit his head. He collapsed on the ground. He fell into a deep sleep, thinking about who the girl was.

He woke up in a white abyss. He was looking at the ground when he woke up. Carefully, he stood up. He let out a gasp of shock when he saw what was around him. There were eight Jacks standing around Jack. They were all talking to each other, creating noise as if Jack was in a crowded place and everyone was shouting. Finally, they noticed he was awake and all looked towards him.

"Who is she?" a Jack asked.

"I don't know, but she seems familiar," another put in.

"She seems really familiar, almost as though she looks like somebody we know. But who do we know that has grey fur? Come on Jack, we only know what you know," They all said. Jack felt a pounding headache. He grabbed the sides of his head and screamed, trying to keep the voices out of his head. They kept repeating the lost line until Jack realized why she looked familiar. All of the Jack's eyes grew wide. Then they all disappeared and Jack was alone in the abyss. Suddenly, a grey wolf with blue eyes walked up to Jack. He was shorter, but more nm muscular than most wolves. Jack's eyes grew wide as he realized she was Humphrey's sister.

"There you go," Jack turned around to see Crystal. He felt his headache come back. He grabbed the sides of his head again, but he passed out from the pain. When he woke up, he was back in the forest, alone.

Humphrey had been sitting in his den all day. His fur was ruffled, his eyes were a dark red, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He had stopped crying a while ago. Now he was just in a state of depression. Humphrey couldn't believe she was really gone. The man had lied to him. First he told Humphrey Sara would die. Then she appeared here and now Kate was gone from his life again. Only this time she wouldn't come back. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next with his life. Ending it came into his thoughts.

His sister felt the same way that day. She knew that she had just met Jack a few days ago, but she missed him all the same. She was sitting in her den that she had made yesterday. She was hoping to ask Jack to help her make some last minute touches with her, more over spend time with her, but she lost all her courage when he accidentally ran into her.

"Life isn't fair," She said dully.

Sara was watching Humphrey all day. She felt like somebody shot a huge hole in her heart. She realized she made a mistake, Humphrey really loved that girl. Now that she was dead, he became an unsocial rock, always crying in his den. She looked at him again, realizing he stopped crying. But he didn't look any happier. She decided it was time that she made her move before some other girl tried to. Sara began slowly walking into the den. She saw a girl that looked a lot like Humphrey walk away as she started to walk towards her. _That's strange._

Crystal was walking away with her head hung low; shaking her head at another girl she made friends with, named Candy, telling her she was too late. Crystal had become friends with Candy and Sweets immediately, later learning how Candy had always had a crush on Humphrey. But Crystal also heard of Humphrey's ex, who was walking into Humphrey's cave. She knew Humphrey would be weak enough right now to be with anyone, so she just shook her heard at Candy. Candy's ears dropped and she walked with her head hung low, following suit of Crystal.

Sara walked into Humphrey's den with an apologetic smile. She lay down next to Humphrey, who did not even take notice of her. She began to gently nibble on his ear, just like she used to when they lived in the future. Humphrey looked up at Sara. He shook his head and put it back between his paws. Her ears flattened and a tear fell from her eye. She hated to see Humphrey look like this. Even if she could get him back right now, she felt horrible for what she did.

"Humphrey, why won't you talk to me?" Sara asked, sounding hurt.

"Sara, she's gone. How can she really just be gone?" Humphrey sounded delirious. Sara shook her head in disbelief. He made her sound as though she was invincible.

"Well, you know that I'm still here for you," Sara said hopefully.

"Yea, I guess you are still here for me," Humphrey said. He kissed her. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

"Humphrey, are you ok? Humphrey!" Sara jumped up. She started to circle around him, frantic to figure out why he passed out. After the initial shock settled down, the healer part of her from the future kicked in. She checked his heartbeat and his pulse, finding both to be irregular. She realized she didn't have the supplies to help him. Thinking quickly, she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to Eve's den.

"Eve! Humphrey passed out!" Sara shouted.

"What?" Eve asked. She was thinking about Kate, so she spaced out.

"Humphrey just passed out! I don't know why he just did. Can you do anything? His heartbeat and pulse are going crazy!" Sara was completely freaking out now; worried Eve wouldn't be able to help.

"I'll see what I can do," Eve's face was full of worry. She began grabbing various herbs and either having Humphrey smell them or having him eat them. She began to make a liquid out of some of them.

His heartbeat is growing faster! Faster! Crap, it's too fast. I think I gave him too much of the liquid. It's going even faster. His heart stopped!" Eve began reaching for other herbs, every once in a while she was pushing his chest down to start his heart again.

"I can't get it to start again!" Eve shouted.

**Oops, I already hit my 1k word goal. Cliffhanger time, come back next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Grave news lies ahead. Welcome to chapter 23**

"I can't get it to start again!" Eve shouted. Sara started to panic. The death of Kate could have been too much for Humphrey to bear any longer. He had loved and lost so much. She began to wonder if she went too far this time. Crying, Sara ran out of the den.

Back in Humphrey's mind, he was having his own problems. He was walking in Jasper's forest. He found a clearing and sat down, eating lunch. Kate walked into the clearing, standing a few feet in front of her. Sara walked out on the other side, the same distance away as Kate. Kate spoke first.

"Humphrey… why don't you come over to me. I miss you so much. I know you miss me too. Come over to me, we can be together forever," 

"But, Kate. You're dead," Humphrey was in a state of disbelief. Sara took a step closer to Humphrey.

"Humphrey, you know I'm still alive. Come to me, the living world. Kate is a trap, you will die if you go to her. Kate's dead, remember?" Sara was beginning to convince Humphrey. Kate saw this and took three steps to Humphrey.

"Humphrey, you doubt that I am alive? I'm Kate; nothing can stop the two of us. Come to me, all is bliss with me," Kate stated.

"Humphrey, I'm pregnant with your children. Come with me," Sara patted her belly. Humphrey's eyes grew wide with shock. He took a quick look at Kate, who seemed unaffected.

"Humphrey, I am pregnant too. Come with me, we can raise our kids. I need you Humphrey. You complete me," As much as Kate and Sara pleaded with Humphrey, he could not decide. He knew that Kate was dead, but he still wanted to be with her. But Sara was pregnant because of him. He couldn't just leave her on the streets. But what of Jack? Humphrey knew that Jack loved Sara, and that he needed Humphrey's help to get back into the pack so Sara and Jack could be together. Humphrey sat down.

"I'm not leaving," Humphrey said. The forest clearing turned into the white abyss. Humphrey heard a demonic child laughing. Humphrey turned around to see the white silhouette. His eyes grew wide in fear as it stepped closer.

"_Humphrey!_ Back so soon I see. But now you must choose between Kate and Sara again. But this time, I'm just going to bring you back to life. Have fun, _Humphrey_," the figure began to cackle maniacally towards the sky. Humphrey fainted.

Sara had been in Humphrey's den this whole time. She dragged Humphrey back to his den after he was pronounced dead. She felt too depressed to even eat. Humphrey was gone, her one true love. She couldn't believe it. There was a hard lump in her throat, it began to make it hard to breathe. She was started to feel like passing out when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Humphrey began to wake up in his den. He tried to opened his eyes, but only managed to open them so that it looked as though he was looking through slits. He tried again, a little more successful. His third and fourth attempts were closer. He finally opened his eyes after his fifth attempt. He saw Sara in the corner, crying her eyes out. This caused him to feel like crying himself, he hated seeing the ones he loved hurt. _But don't you love Kate?_ The rest of the pack in the front of the den. He wondered what had happened while he was out. He stood up, only to hear everyone cheering and shouting about him being alive. Sara looked up, and began to cry. But these were tears of joy.

"Sara, why are you crying?" Humphrey asked, sounding hurt.

"Humphrey! You died, again! You have been dead since yesterday. I can't even believe you woke up. Your heart stopped beating and your pulse was dead. Eve pronounced you dead," Sara exasperated.

"I'm sorry," Humphrey said, hugging her. He decided that Kate really had to be dead this time.

Later that night, the whole pack took the night off and threw a party. There was howling, which was completely new to Sara, dancing, a special drink made out of a mix of various nuts, berries, and caribou blood, and everybody was there. Humphrey saw a few wolves that had gone heavy on the berry drink and were dancing like they were retarded and singing like a dead cow. But it was a good time. Best of all, Sara was with Humphrey the entire time. He also noticed Candy, who kept nervously staring at him, and seemed to wince every time he was with Sara and she saw the two together.

A silhouette was walking on the rocks. Seeing the lights and hearing the shouts, it began curiously walking towards it.

**Well, this is my shortest chapter so far. I'm sorry about that. But I now have to tell the grave news. All good things must come to an end, this happens to be one of those things. I'm cutting this story short. Sorry, but maybe after a few months I'll write a sequel. But for now, leave a review telling me what your favorite couple so far has been. And don't say Humphrey and Kate. If it is, then tell me your second favorite couple is.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry, but I wasn't joking around, Mike. This really is the end of the end right here. At least it is for this story. Be expecting a sequel, and everybody needs to send me a PM or a review regarding this chapter. I know more than 4 people read each chapter. I get a lot more hits then that recorded the day after I post a chapter. So read the ending and tell me what you want.**

The figure began walking, curious of the party. It knew it had to be for Humphrey, although it wasn't sure how it knew that. As it walked closer, more and more people began to shout and greet it. It was a popular person, almost everybody knew it. The light began to show who it was.

"Oh, hey," Salty greeted him.

Humphrey was still at the party with Sara. She was beginning to dull the pain of Kate's death again, although he knew that she shouldn't be. Whatever happened to Kate? For all he knew, she could be alive. Sara kissed him while he was lost in thought. Humphrey closed his eyes, he felt sparks shooting in his chest. He enjoyed the kiss for another second. He realized something though, he was pretending it was Kate. His eyes shot open as he backed away. Sara hung her head low as she realized that Humphrey didn't actually love her anymore. He moved on. But he hadn't moved on from Kate, even though she knew she had to be dead. The silhouette walked behind Humphrey as he was backing away from Sara, eventually running to go find Kate. The silhouette walked up to Sara.

"Hi, Sara," Jack said. Humphrey's ears perked up as he heard Jack speak. He flipped in a one-eighty and ran right up to Jack.

"Jack, do you want to clear your name?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course," Humphrey said.

"Then follow me," Humphrey ran into the distance, Jack wanted to stay and talk to Sara, but he knew he had to help Humphrey find Kate. Even if it meant a dead body, he wanted to help. He started running, leaving Sara to feel even worse. Sara was a strange wolf. She would move on from one guy to the next in a day. She was going to ask Jack if he wanted to follow her. Then she was going to do some things to make up for blaming him on killing Kate.

"Humphrey! Where are we going?" Jack shouted at Humphrey. They had been following the river that ran by the den all night. What most people didn't know about Humphrey and Jack, they could run so fast the wind would become a nuisance and prevent you from hearing.

"Kate was last seen in our den. We live nearby the river. I think the guy that killed her dumped her body in their. So we are just going to follow the river until we see something. If we don't, then she's alive. Whether or not she will remember anything is a mystery," Humphrey shouted back.

"And what if they took her body?" Jack yelled.

"I don't know, but let's assume they don't. He didn't look like an organized sort," Humphrey began running faster, which isn't too much possible since they were already running as fast as the cars humans drove.

As they ran further and further down the river, they began losing hope. Strange enough, they saw Kate's body. It was stuck on a rock in the middle of the river. It began to start slipping, however, because the water was picking up speed.

"There!" Humphrey shouted in excitement, jumping across rocks to get to her. But as soon as he did, she woke up.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked, quizzical.

"Kate! Hold on," Humphrey shouted, getting closer.

"Humphrey! Where are we?" Kate said, taking a step forward.

"Wait NO! KATE STOP!" Humphrey shouted, picking up speed. Kate slipped into the river. She wasn't fully conscience yet, so she drifted down the river more. By the time she was awake from the shock of the sudden cold, it was too late. Their was a waterfall up ahead, and she was too close to be able to swim out of it. She grabbed a onto a a small stick coming out of the ground at the side of the river.

"Humphrey! Help!"

"Fuck it! Not again!" Humphrey took a second to take in what he had to use. The first rock few rocks were close together, but then there was a gap.

"Hey Jack, help me out," Humphrey shouted. Jack understood right away and ran to the last rock in the small formation. Humphrey took a running start at Jack. He lifted his paw up and Jack threw him up into the air. Humphrey soared into a rock. He regained his balance and began running toward Kate. He jumped from rock to branch to tree root to rock again. Kate was calling out for help as the branch she was using for leverage was beginning to come loose. He spun in the air and landed right in front of Kate. Right as he reached out, the twig came out of the earth. Humphrey jumped after Kate.

He was half blinding by the sun reflecting off the water, and the other half from water spraying in his face. He tilted forward to make him less air resistant so he could catch up with Kate. He grabbed her, and tilted so he was under Kate. Right before he hit the water, Humphrey pushed on Kate. This caused Kate to harmlessly fall into the water. It backfired on Humphrey. He hit the water with a hard enough splash down to knock him senseless. Humphrey's whole life was flashing through his eyes as he slowly lost consciousness under the water. Kate dove under and brought him to the surface, but the splash caused Humphrey's brain to jar against the side of his skull. Humphrey was put into a coma at the impact as well. He was breathing, but he was hurt.

Jack jumped down the cliff until he was at a safe height to jump into the water. When he came up to the surface, all he did was pick up Humphrey and motion for Kate to follow. It was going to be a long walk home.

Humphrey was lost in his coma still. All of the sudden, Jack and Humphrey were both shot with darts.

"Oh what the hell!" Kate shouted as Jack and Humphrey warped into the future.

"Docta! It worked again!" he shouted.

"Don't be foolish! It deed not even vork for us last time. This is much further into da future. Ve did not see much of humans in the other one, but there still were some. By now, Wolves should have evolved into human like creatures," the lab-coat leader with the German accent replied, rather harshly.

**I'm gonna continue this story now if it's the end of me. Please ignore all of the future remarks about me finishing this story. I am going to recontinue it now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**-Alright, I have an hour and I'm a little rusty. Let's see what I can do.**

As soon as Humphrey felt the dart in his side an immediate pain jolted through his body. It pulsated like he was being shocked. He saw the familiar time tunnel he had seen two times already, and then he simply walked into a hole through it. Jack followed suit when he saw what Humphrey had done. They both appeared right in front of Kate.

"Humphrey? Already?" Kate asked.

"Docta? They came back…but younger. Is this what you wanted?"

"YOU FOOL! OF COURSE ZIS IS NOT VAT I VANTED! BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD! NOW!"

"I guess. I'm not really sure what happened though," Humphrey looked behind him, confused at the shouting.

_Humphrey almost looks…younger than before. He sounds younger too. What did that time warp do to him?_

"Hey Humphrey, how are you feeling?" Jack asked, also noticing the alarming changes.

"I feel younger than I used to be for some reason. Why?"

"Humphrey, you look like you are maybe two years younger. No matter. Let's go find Mom and Dad," Kate said.

"Or maybe we could just find your dad and leave your mom completely out of the equation?" Humphrey begged. Eve was going to kill him again. He could feel it but he didn't know why.

As soon as they arrived at Winston's den, Eve jumped out of a bush with a snarl.

"Why me?" Humphrey asked. Eve tackled Humphrey and barked in his face. She snapped at him, all the while choking him with her paws. He took a back claw and rammed it through his tail, then began shouting odd curses at him.

"YOU DEVIL PIG CREATURE MONSTER! STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL YOU FAT ANIMAL! I WILL HAVE YOU GUTTED LIKE A CARIBOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS INSTANT!"

"What did I do?" Humphrey choked out. Kate looked shocked.

"Mom, what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Isn't this what you wanted me to do in case hiring the Sara to hire the man so you could fake your death so you could be away from Humphrey didn't work?" Eve whispered just loud enough for Humphrey to hear as well as Kate. Humphrey pushed Eve off gently and walked away, a single tear hitting the ground as he left.

When Humphrey heard Eve say that, the reality and the gravity of the situation hit him like a boulder. He felt his throat completely close up and an unbearable pain in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. Humphrey started to tell himself that it wasn't true. That it was just another scheme to make him leave Kate. He almost convinced himself that he was right. He started heading back for Kate, when he realized the denial he was in was futile.

"AAAAAAARRRGHHH" Humphrey shouted. He hit the bark on a tree with his maximum force, splitting the bark and two of his knuckles. After he looked at the bone sticking out of his fur, he hit it again just to dull the pain in his stomach. Humphrey ran off to his den, not shedding a single tear until he arrived.

"Mom, I never hired Sara to do that. Who told you that?" Kate asked.

"Well, Sara told me you forced her, but I wanted you to look good in front of Humphrey when he left you for good," Eve stated in her crazy, monotonous voice.

"MOM! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Kate shouted as she took off after Humphrey.

Humphrey overlooked the cliff he thought about jumping many years ago. He considered it again. He had nothing left to live for.

_I don't want to die, but is there any reason left to live? Sure, I have friends, a sister, and Sara. But without Kate, it just isn't worth it. I think I'll jump this time. Just to make her feel as horrible as I do right now. Just so she can feel the immense pain in her stomach as she realized my death, my suicide, is all her fault. _

Humphrey committed to his act of vengeance right as Kate walked behind Humphrey. Kate tried to grab him as he fell off the side of the earthen wall.

"HUMPHREY! NO!" Kate shouted. She ran over to the ledge, time seemed to slow down as she watched Humphrey free fall to his own demise. Humphrey shed a tear when his grip barely missed Kate's.

_No! I was wrong. I don't want to die. Fuck my god damned luck and all it-_

He hit the ground before he could finish his thought. Humphrey felt his ribs poke through his skin, his vertebrae shattered all over his back, and his eyeballs appeared to bulge through his face. Inside his body, everything was a bloody mess.

"NO!" Kate skidded down the cliff, sitting next to Humphrey. Humphrey choked and coughed blood out of his throat, and looked up at the sky. It was dark outside, and the stars shown brightly. Humphrey set his front paws on his heaving chest, and coughed more blood onto his gray coat.

"Mhh. Yet, the greatest revelation I will ever see is going to be this. Although it may not seem like it, one life is of little importance in the world. Someone may try to get back at someone from when they both once loved each other, but if the other person doesn't love the one killing themselves, it makes no difference. It doesn't matter what one does in the world, because anything they solve will unravel itself in time. Anything that they died for will die happy without them anyways. And when you try to get back at the person you once loved, they already love somebody else, so it does not matter. What lonesome words of a dying man. What a shame," and with that, Humphrey heaved his last breath, shuddered, and laid his head back for eternal rest.

Kate sat there, breathless, not able to take in what her mother had done. She sat there for several minutes, until she finally struck the courage to howl one last requiem for Humphrey. It was one long, sad, and beautiful wolf howl that seemed to pierce through the night sky and shatter the moon. Kate began to cry into Humphrey's shoulder, begging to the air that Humphrey could be revived, but she didn't know what could possibly help her. After hours of waiting, Kate finally gave up and began walking to her den.

**Hope you guys didn't mind the wait, my brother doesn't know how to share anything, and hogs the computer all day every day. So I typed this up before I went to bed. And sorry about not typing sooner today, somebody rear-ended me this morning and my back feels destroyed. Hopefully I will still be able to move my neck tomorrow, because it feels like one of my vertebrae is fucked up too =P. Ah well, toughen up and crack the whip, right? See ya later**


	26. Chapter 26

**Writer's block! This chapter is going to take me forever.**

It was around midnight. Outside, it was storming, but inside the cave it was dry. The thunder cracked and roared. Kate stared outside the cave, still unable to sleep. The image of Humphrey's body absolutely destroyed stayed in her head. She let a whimper out as she saw Humphrey leaving the cave, only to realize it was her imagination again. She had seen this apparition several times in the past week. But it didn't make too much of a difference since Humphrey never showed up. Kate felt herself drifting too sleep, watching Humphrey's ghost leave the cave again as her heavy eyelids shut.

Humphrey let out a groan of pain. He was lying on his side with his eyes shut and his head facing down. He felt the rain pour onto his fur, but it felt good. His whole body felt like it was on fire for some reason. Humphrey opened his eyes. He saw mud all around him, and something pure white. With another groan, Humphrey looked up. He saw a wolf with no eyes and a large mouth staring at him, almost smiling. Humphrey let out a bark in surprise as he tried to jump up and avoid the creature, but he found that he couldn't use his legs. Humphrey looked down at his legs and saw the bloody mess they had become. All of the pain of the fall he had endured came back in a jolt. Screaming and writhing in pain, he wiggled away from the creature, but it kept stepping forward.

"Hello, HUMPHREY!" it shouted. Thunder boomed when he said his name. "Hello, indeed, Humphrey. What have we got here? Poor, _poor_, HUMPHREY!" It's face took the shape of Eve's. "Kate doesn't really LOVE _you_. She must have fallen in love with _JACK_. But _JACK_ loves _SARA_, and _SARA_ loves you. AHAHAH Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a Crown. Jack fell down and broke his _NECK!_ And Jill came running after. AHAHAH. And when they all fall down, the rest will follow. All will try and find it now, but since Jack broke his neck and lost the crown Jill will come tumbling after! Remember this day Humphrey, remember it well,"

The creature disappeared with that. Humphrey felt himself healing, then his whole body twisted and turned. Humphrey threw up over his shoulder and he stood up. He suddenly felt fine. Humphrey got up and began walking around, when he noticed everything was on fire. He spun around in circles, until he caught sight of the strange white monster he had seen so many times.

"So, you met the prophet. Now you see where you are. Welcome to my other domain. You see the time portal to the left, and to the right. If you take the one to the left, you go back to Kate, but Kate will never know who you are again. She is in denial, seeing your ghost so much see will always think you are the ghost of Humphrey. On the other hand, you can go back to the future. Back with Sara, who will rule the entire country with you. First love, or power. Take your pick Humphrey, I know you always pick the right one," The strange wolf winked and disappeared. Humphrey sat down. He had some thinking to do.

Eve had gone completely insane since Humphrey died. She knew how badly she had screwed up this time. She had always protected Kate from any guy that could touch her with a ten-foot pole, but causing somebody that she truly loved to kill himself was too much for her to put on her shoulders. Eve had been crying in her den ever since Humphrey died. When she wasn't crying, she was completely gone, laughing maniacally in her cave. It hurt Winston when he had to do it, but he guided her into a separate cave and sealed it shut with a boulder that took fifteen wolves to push.

It was morning outside. Kate was going for a walk before she went out to get a caribou to eat. Kate walked by her mom's cave. She heard wailing and pounding. It almost brought Kate to tears to see her mom like this. Inside the cave, Eve was bruised and broken. Her shoulder was bloody and her eyes were swollen shut. Back outside, Kate was seeing ghosts of Humphrey walking everywhere. Beside her, walking away from her, running towards her. She saw some falling from the sky and splattering on the ground. They all started talking to her. This only made it worse. Kate screamed in terror and pressed her paws against her ears. She couldn't get the images out of her head. She rubbed her eyes and passed out on the ground. When she opened her eyes again, a pure white wolf with no eyes was sitting in front of her, wagging her tail and panting.

"Katherine. Walk with me," It said, nodding his head for her to follow him. Kate shurgged her shoulders and started to follow him.

"So, Katherine, right?" it asked. It took on the shape of a blonde wolf with a short cropped haircut. It had blue eyes and a normal voice that sounded a bit on edge with the world. He spoke very fast and timid-like. He also used many gestures while he spoke. All in all, this man was crazy.

"Just, Kate," she said, a little shocked at when he changed his look.

"Do you recognize me Kate? Not at all. I am after all, your first crush. Maybe you wouldn't, seeing as how much you've grown since then. After you moved on from me and told me you no longer wanted to be with me, I couldn't bear it anymore. I cried, asking for a solution. So the prophet took me under his wing and made me immortal. I've been following Humphrey, making his life a _living hell_," he spoke very fast and put emphasis on the last two words, throwing his arms up in a gesture to emphasize what he meant.

"He certainly made my life a living hell, after all," he continued," Kate, you-you gotta help me out here Kate! I've completely lost my mind, just l-like you have. Kate, are you seeing images yet? Ghosts, apparitions, whatever you want to call them. You've passed out once already, how long until your mind shuts itself off? I told Humphrey you wouldn't recognize him if you saw him again. Oh yea, I revived Humphrey. God knows what he'll pick. Either you or power, we'll let him decide,"

"Humphrey will pick me. I know he will," Kate said, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Well, if it doesn't work out with you two, I'll be here for you Kate. Just remember that," and with that, he disappeared. Kate woke up, still hearing Eve bash against the door.

Humphrey watched the fire flicker off of the time portals' frames. He still needed to make a decision.

**Annnnd scene! Well guys, it only took me about 2 hours, but I did it. So, should Humphrey pick Power or Kate? Also, did you like the chapter? Tell me what you think in a review and I will give you an internet cookie.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Maybe I should just kick the can and call it quits?**

Humphrey had no idea what to do. He wanted to pick Kate, of course, but he was never told which portal was which. At least, he didn't remember if he did or not. It seemed as though this living hell could affect your memory as well as your mind. Both portals were the same, a red background with fire and screams coming out of them. Humphrey sat down again. The pacing around was tiring him out. He stared at the portals a while longer before he jumped through one.

Kate was becoming insane. She was mumbling to herself about there being too many Humphreys. Winston had no idea what to do either. He couldn't comfort her because he had no idea what "too many Humphreys" was even supposed to mean. He guessed she would get over it as soon as the shock of Humphrey's apparent death died down. Winston looked up from his den, watching in disbelief as Humphrey walked towards him.

"Winston! I'm alive!" Humphrey shouted. Winston's jaw dropped in disbelief. He was speechless, but it wasn't necessary for him to say anything when Humphrey saw Kate. He nudged her, trying to get her attention. She looked at him and looked away hurriedly, not wanting to see another ghost. Humphrey racked his brain, trying to think if that wolf mentioned anything about this, but soon forgot about it. He picked Kate up and carried her to the rock where the Moonlight Howl happens. Pointing to the moon, Kate's gaze followed. She stared in disbelief and said to herself

"I wish the real Humphrey was here to see this. It looks more beautiful than ever before,"

"I am here Kate, you just have to look," Humphrey held Kate in a hug, before he walked away. Not a tear was shed, but he couldn't take it any longer. Humphrey decided he was going to bed.

**I know, I know, disappear for a month and come back with this? Sorry, but I had a lot of shit going on. And I'm tired right now. So I leave you with this. Here is your cookie wolf. O**


	28. Chapter 28

**Remember me? Probably not. Let's see if I can't still write this story. Because I screwed up, never should have left this story. So here is a new chapter.**

Humphrey found himself waking up in his old den.

"It's good to be back," He said.

**It sure as hell is.**

After he stretched, he went over to the stream by his house and caught a fish. After catching two more, he ate them slowly.

"Humphrey!" She was over thrilled and amazed he was still alive. He gave a vacant expression and looked up with half a fish in his mouth. "Humphrey! Is that really you!" She said before tackling him to the ground. The fish flew out of his mouth and landing softly next to them. Sara hugged Humphrey.

"You're back," She smiled, hugging him closer. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to hold you like this forever, I still love you no matter what, until the end of times."

"Sara, I don't know what to say," Humphrey said, being shocked was an understatement.

"Don't say a word, you don't have to. I understand you're relationship with Kate, but this doesn't mean I won't try and change it," She laughed, getting off of him and allowing Humphrey to stand up. He was shocked, she had changed so much.

"What are you plotting?" he asked.

"To win your heart, of course," She giggled, running her tail under his nose, knowing fully well that he was ticklish there. "Let's go for a walk. Please?" Sara begged him with her best cutesy face she could muster. Humphrey couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright," he went a little reluctantly with her. They began walking through the forest, unaware of the two trouble makers following them.

"So, how's Kate?" Sara asked.

"She has been having problems with seeing ghosts of me lately, and is confusing me for the ghosts," Humphrey solemnly said, his head hanging low to the ground. A tear fell from his eye.

"Oh, my amazingly sweet Humphrey. I know you aren't a ghost. So you can be with me," She smiled at him.

"It's not only that. I have always wanted nothing more than for Kate to be happy. But she isn't happy at the current state she's in, and I don't know how to fix it," Humphrey shook his head in disgust. "I need to fix it though."

"Well, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. And I'm gonna make you smile if it's the end of me," Sara encouraged him. "Even if it means helping Kate."

"You would do that for me?" Humphrey was awestruck.

"Yes. Anything for you, because I love you," Sara nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Thanks Sara. It means a lot."

"I know it does Humphrey. Now let's go find Kate!" She put her paw on a stump and put her other front paw pointed towards a slowly and sadly walking Kate. "Well, that was easy," She laughed.

"Yea," Humphrey smiled. Sara saw his smile and felt like tackling him again.

_He just looks so cute! _She giggled.

"What?" Humphrey looked worried.

"Oh…nothing," Sara started walking towards Kate. Humphrey followed.

"Hey Kate!" Humphrey said with his best ecstatic expression he could. The same one he used every time he used to see her when they were pups.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked. She felt a throbbing pounding in her head. She doubled over holding her temples and screamed in pain. She kept hearing her first crush's voice repeating _I revived him. _After a few seconds, she looked up and started blinking heavily. All of the ghosts of Humphrey appeared to be molding into one single Humphrey. She watched hysterically as a smiling Humphrey took shape. She never believed the guy, until now.

"Humphrey! Is it really you?" She laughed. She started running around him, until she jumped on his back and started licking his cheek. "I missed you so much Humphrey! Like you wouldn't believe. I thought I was going to die of loneliness until you showed up. I didn't believe it was you yesterday because I kept…"

"Seeing ghosts of me. I heard. It's ok Kate. I'm here for you now," Humphrey said. Kate began to cry and tackled Humphrey. She dug her face into his chest and laughed.

"I missed you so much. I just wanted to listen to your heart beat and your relaxed breathing as I held you so bad. We are finally together and we can"

"OW!" Humphrey barked.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt? OW!" Kate looked back. She didn't see what bit her. Humphrey looked horrified when she saw his face again.

"Dart!" was all he said before he disappeared like he did so long ago. Kate shortly followed suit.

Sara was nearby. She was romping in the water enjoying herself when she felt something bite her.

"OW! OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Sara started spinning in circles. She looked back at her butt when she saw a dart pointing out of it.

"Oh, what the f," Sara exclaimed right before she disappeared.

Humphrey felt something explode all around him. He then reappeared back in the future Jasper, back where he appeared before, he noted seeing the crater in the ground. Kate soon exploded near him, sending him flying.

"Ow," He said as he started to get up. Kate shot up from the ground and ran over to him.

"Oh! Sorry sweetie. Didn't mean to do that. She looked nervous. He had a cut on the side of his forehead from the concussion.

"It's fine, just a scratch," he batted her prodding paws away from his head as he got up from the ground. He saw another explosion go off behind Kate.

"Must be Sara," Humphrey said.

"Oh, joy," Kate muttered.

"I'm HOME!" Sara screamed happily. She ran over to them and started bouncing around. "I'm home I'm home I'm home!" She was so glad to be home. She missed her dad and her mom. A fourth explosion went off in the distance.

"Who the hell could that be?" Humphrey asked. A wolf started coming towards them.

"Did you guys just go through that too? I think I'm gonna hurl," he laughed.

Humphrey smiled. "Well, well, it's none other than Scar. What's up Jack?

**Hmmm…. I wonder how many people are going to read through the whole story. I can't wait to find out. Truth is, I read through this story myself and found myself cackling like an asshole at my own jokes. And at all the mistakes I made in grammar. And story wise, sadly. I'll admit to any newcomers who might come. Sara's name was supposed to be Rachel, but I accidentally renamed her after the first chapter she is introduced. Hopefully I'm better at it now. Well, Goodnight!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I think I'm going insane from all this time traveling too. And thanks guys, glad you like the story.**

"Humphrey, Spectre, how are you doing? Been a long time since we've been here, huh?" Jack laughed.

"Yea it has. I wonder how the war has been going."

"Let's go find out, come on, I think Jasper is this way," Jack pointed towards the horizon.

"Yea, come on girls let's go," Humphrey started to follow Jack. Sara and Kate glared at each other before walking side by side with Humphrey. _Oh lord, what am I gonna do with these to?_ He shook his head.

When they reached Jasper, it looked exactly like it did before. Same red hued sky, same black clouds, and same buildings.

"We should go report to the king," Jack said.

"Yea, sounds like a plan," Humphrey walked towards the castle, then he stopped.

"What's wrong," Jack whispered.

"Those two," Humphrey whispered back, pointing towards Kate and Sara. "The king is going to kill me if he finds out about Kate and I."

"Shit. I suppose divorcing the crown princess wasn't really going to be in his favor," Jack looked back at Kate and Sara. They were laying down by a tree, having a conversation. Probably small talk, they didn't exactly like each other.

"I know what to do!"

"What? What is it?" Humphrey kept his voice low.

"What if Sara leaves you?" Jack asked.

"I doubt she will do that."

"What if we explain the situation and have her pretend? She can also say it was a mistake and wants you back. Or we could say she is dating someone else."

"Is this someone you?" Humphrey chuckled.

"Maybe," Jack laughed. The Humphrey laughed with him. Sara and Kate looked at them confused.

"Sara, come here!" Jack waived to her.

"Ummm, OK," she stood up and walked over to them and sat by Humphrey. Kate didn't like the way they were looking at each other.

"Sara, we have a big problem," Jack and Humphrey both looked worried. Her ears flattened down, already knowing what was coming. Humphrey's eyes softened for a minute, feeling bad about this.

"We need to figure out a way to not piss off your father, but at the same time, not pissing off her," Humphrey pointed towards Kate.

"Well, we could tell Daddy that we still are married, but not bring Kate. Then we could live together and sleep together and..." she trailed off, looking like she was in a trance with the thought of sleeping with Humphrey. "Or, I could have Daddy kill you for leaving me for another woman," She looked dead serious.

Humphrey gulped. _Shit _He looked at Jack, who looked a little hurt from what Sara had said. He had always loved Sara, and still would no matter what. Humphrey mouthed out the words "help me."

Jack nodded, knowing what to do.

"Sara, I don't li-... Humphrey, we can go back to war! Everything will resolve itself. I'll get us up for the undercover co-op team behind enemy lines work. When we get back, then we can figure this out."

"Yea, that'll do the trick. At least it will get me away from this problem for a while. Let's go Jack." Humphrey walked up the steps to the castle. Sara laid down and started to cry. It was bad enough When Humphrey spent a few days at war, let alone the rest of it. Kate walked over to Sara, curious of what just happened. Sara heard her walking behind her.

"They are going back to war," she cried.

"What?" Kate's eyes widened. She could feel tears building up in her eyes. She sat down. "Oh, Humphrey, what are you getting yourself into?"

Humphrey and Jack entered the throne room. The king was writing stuff down when he heard the door slam. He looked up and saw both Jack and Humphrey standing in front of him. He dropped his pen. "Humphrey! Jack? Where the hell have you too been. You guys disappeared about a few months ago. We sent out a search party but nothing could be found. Does this mean...?"

"Sara is outside. But she isn't in the best of moods," Humphrey looked back.

"We are ready to return to duty, sir!" they said in unison.

"We want to work as Black operatives, if you don't mind." Jack asked.

"Anything you would like. I'll get you geared up, we have missions stacked on top of each other. A new leader has risen, and we need him to be taken out from under his power. But we can't just have him killed, or another leader will take his place. So we want you two to enter their country, make false rumors, kill his followers, make a statement in their country that he is false. If all else fails, kill the leader and his counsel and retreat. Understood?" The king looked at the two. They shook their head that they understood. He called for the general, who took the two and led them to the armory. They each geared up in armor, then put clothes over it. The armor was a hardened carbon product, as hard as diamond, but black. The armor was also covered in a layer of super-hardened glass, that was their to make the armor sleek. The glass was also colored black, and was opaque, so it wouldn't flash or glint. It covered their whole bodies, and the tail had a leather plating with an attachable spike that was taken off for purpose of keeping them not sticking out of the crowd. They packed the armor in a bag, which they slung over their backs. The armor had several tools, including a small blade that slid out of the arm. The armor's glass could also camouflage, making them hard to see. The helmet had a jaw joint, and eye holes. The jaw had sharp spikes designed for biting. They both already had the training for the job, and they packed their bags and left.

"So, being wolves, how do we acquire this stuff?" Humphrey asked, as he bit the string and pulled on it, closing the bag.

"We enslaved the human's a long time ago, and made them make this stuff. They all died out a long time ago, though." Jack replied.

"Oh. Come on let's go say goodbye and head for this pack."

"The southern pack has been troubling us for too long," Jack noted.

Humphrey found Kate first. He left Jack to go say hi and goodbye to his family.

"Kate, I-"

"You IDIOT!" She interrupted Humphrey. "How could you! What if you don't come back!" She looked worried. She had felt as though she was going to lose everything that mattered to her anymore. She started to cry into his shoulder.

"Kate, don't cry. I'm going to come back. I promise," He looked at her. She started to calm down, slowly believing him. He kissed her, then looked at her again. She hugged him. "Please, just come back alive."

"I will," He said, breaking the embrace. He slowly backed up, then walked away. He found Sara in their old den. When she heard him, she looked up. She smiled, then tackled him. They were alone, Kate was nowhere nearby. "Hey handsome," She kissed him.

"Sara, I'm going back to war," He said.

"No you're not. I'm going to hold you down forever," She laughed, then kissed him again. Humphrey kissed her back. Then he picked her up and set her down beside him. She frowned.

"Just come back alive this time, dummy," She cried. Humphrey hugged her. "I will, don't worry."

Humphrey walked out of the cave, then found Jack. He didn't look much happier than Humphrey felt.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Jack said.

"Yea."

**And done. Writers block all day. Well, here you go. I fell asleep both times I said I was going to write this chapter yesterday and the day before. I finally did it though. Hope you liked it.**

** -Deisy**


	30. Chapter 30

** Hey!**

** Is it just me or does this site feel like it is dying out? Anyways, new Chapter is up!**

Humphrey and Jack, and there new team mate, Rookie, began their journey towards the city. Humphrey still remembered the brief as though it were minutes ago, even though it was a couple days ago.

"Humphrey, welcome your new squad mate. You can call him Rookie for now, as for the rest of you, Humphrey will now be known as Shadow and Jack you will be known as Scar still. I'm sorry, but it suits you well," The Commander said. The Rookie was a light brown wolf, with a completely clean face. He looked fresh, ready for battle. Just a little younger than Humphrey. Maybe a year. He could see his eyes through his helmet. They looked soft. "Now then, Humphrey, I need you to take Rookie and Jack to the city of Brandon. It is located to the east of here. They have a military in the city. I want you to recon on the city and the state it is in. Your total goal, save the people. Is this understood?" The commander asked. He looked at Humphrey for an answer.

"Yes sir. Completely," Humphrey shook his head yes.

"Good. Now go get em," he urged Humphrey to hurry.

"Hey!" Jack interrupted Humphrey's thoughts. "We have company," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey looked around. He thought he saw something in the shadows. It was night time out, and they were walking along a road. Something definitely had just moved. Humphrey put his hand up to halt his squad. They formed a triangle, slowly turning to face all angles.

"Who goes there?" Humphrey shouted. "We know you are there, don't try and hide!"

"I think that you are the one who should be hiding," a sinister sounding voice came from the bushes in the shadows. It had a Russian accent. "We have you surrounded, stand down, or we will kill you," Ten wolves came out of the darkness and formed a circle around there squad. "You have ten seconds to comply,"

"Humphrey what do we do?" Jack whispered. The Russian started speaking foreign to his comrades.

"Ten."

"Ummm...I don't know," Humphrey looked at Rookie. He looked a little worried, but collected.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Nine. Back to our motherland in the north."

"Shadow, we can take them," Rookie said.

"I know, but I don't want to start another war," Humphrey pointed out,

"Six."

Jack nodded his head. "We can't go north from here."

"Five."

"I know. On my command," Humphrey whispered, looking at both of them.

"Three...Two...Come now, comrades, does it really have to be like this?" He cocked his head sideways. He was big. As big as Jack. He had gray-white fur, with a streak of black on his side. Humphrey just stood his ground.

"Fine! One!" he sneered.

"Now!" Humphrey shouted. Before the Russian could blink, they went into attack mode. Humphrey's jumped at the closest wolf. He bit its neck with his helmet, and gave the wolf a quick and painless death. Rookie jumped at a wolf attacking him, claws extending and slashing out the throat of his attacker. Jack took on two at once, clawing them both in the head and ending their lives. When two more wolves attacked Humphrey, he dodged the first wolf, letting his blade slide into his heart, then pulled it out and quickly kicked the other in the face, doing a one-eighty, knocking him out. The Russian wolf looked in shock at the sudden death. It was over as fast as it started.

"This is not over, I will remember you," and with that, he ran off. His remaining four wolves followed him.

"Well, that could have went better," Humphrey said, a little solemn at the death of these wolves.

"Come on, let's go," Rookie said, turning away and heading east again. Humphrey nodded and took the lead, Scar behind him and Rookie behind him. They walked in the darkness for what seemed like ages, the only light the source on Humphrey's chest plate. After a few hours, they could see a light in the horizon.

"Sun is rising. We must almost be here," Humphrey said. He looked back at Jack and Rookie. 

"Shadow, let's get some sleep when we reach this place. OK?" Rookie was tired. Jack was dragging along too. Humphrey felt a little tired himself.

"Yea Rookie. We can do that," he said. He hoped, at least. The Russian was starting to spook him. He wondered if they were following their trail. Jack caught up beside Humphrey.

"Hey, is that Russian bothering you too?"

"Yea, I don't think we will be getting much sleep over this. I don't know why. I just feel it," Humphrey shook his head.

"Hey, we can kill him later. Let the Rookie sleep. Now come on, I think I can see the city in the distance," Jack pointed towards a black figure in the now lit up horizon.

"Yea, let's go,"Humphrey said. "Hey! Rookie! Pick it up!" He shouted to the Rookie, who was starting to fall behind."

"Yes Sir!"

Back in Jasper, Kate and Sara were both at there separate places, worrying about Humphrey. Neither of them could believe that he would go straight to war like that, he was never much of a fighter, much less the wolf to go behind the lines and take out a whole city with two other people.

Kate was sitting in her new cave. But she had no time to be happy about it. She was thinking about Humphrey. How stupid he was for going to war, and for how much she missed him. Ever since he left, it felt as though a hole had been punched through her heart, and it kept sucking up more of her insides, until it was going to turn her into and empty shell. She wished Humphrey was there to give her a hug and make her feel better, but at the same time if he was there then she wouldn't be having this problem in the first place. She didn't know what to do. It was like she was going to die without her love. She laid down and started crying into her forearms.

"I should have stopped him. This is all my fault. I should have run away with him, we could have started our own life here, just the two of us. I just wish I could go back to when we were in Sawtooth, things were so much simpler then. Like the time when we howled together, I felt like nothing else in the whole world could touch me, just the two of us harmonizing together," Kate wailed. "And that night, when I fell asleep cuddled up next to him. He never knew that," she giggled. Then she sighed at the thought of him.

"I wish he would come back. I need him, more than he will ever know. I hate how I never really get to see him, ever since he disappeared after my fake wedding. Then he came back and I died and he died and then I don't even remember most of it, but he seems to remember a lot more than me. I just want nothing more than to be in his arms, to hold him one more time."

Sara had been wandering around her Dad's quarters, repeatedly asking herself why she had been so stubborn.

"If I had just agreed to there plan, they never would have done any of what they just got themselves into. This really is my fault. I should go to war, not them. But I wouldn't last. Humphrey, my love, why must you hurt me so. I will love you 'til the end of times if you would only just be mine." Sara had become so anguished she had lost her mind. She started to cry uncontrollably, laying on the ground shaking. Her father was watching through the door, worried. He had obtained a few gray furs on his muzzle, covering his golden fur. He frowned, walking up to Sara.

"Sara, what's wrong?" He laid down next to her, hugging her.

"Daddy, why did you let Humphrey leave? He's MINE! I miss him so much, I feel like there is nothing left for me right now. The only thing that could ever fix it is Humphrey coming home safely today. Who knows what the moron has gotten himself into now. He could kill people and come back shell shocked from what happened," she wailed. She stuck her eyes in the ground. "It's not fair!"

"Sweetie, it's just a recon mission. I'm sure he will come back fine," He gave his daughter a hug. She hugged him back and started crying into his shoulder.

"He better, or else," She looked at him seriously. He laughed.

"You always have been like your mother. Get some rest, please. I love you," He smiled at her.

"I love you too," She hugged him and went to sleep. _But I still miss Humphrey._

Humphrey slept with one eye open that night. Rookie was sleeping soundlessly, and Jack was on watch. Humphrey finally closed his eyes, thinking about both Kate and Sara. He was dreaming about the two of them. They were both flirting with Humphrey. He was enjoying the dream immensely, when Jack woke him up for his shift.

"Come on, it's your turn," Jack shook him.

"Alright, I'm up," Humphrey shook the sleep out of himself. "Goodnight sleepy head," he laughed at Jack, who had crashed as soon as he hit the bed. They were in the Caribou Lodge. An inn, meant for travelers to sleep in overnight. It provided breakfast in the morning, and comfortable sleeping quarters.

"No better place to be," Humphrey spoke to himself. He sat down by his bed and watched the door to their room. "Gonna be a long night."

**Well, hope you liked the chapter. Too violent? Tell me if you think so. I'm worried I might have to change the rating, but it is only minor violence. So tell me if you like the chapter, I know I liked writing it. Goodnight everyone.**


	31. Chapter 31

** Hey! Let's get this done.**

Humphrey had been on watch for what he thought was hours now. He looked out of his window.

_The moon still needs to lower a bit more before I can sleep again. _After Humphrey, Rookie would be on watch. Humphrey hoped that Rookie had the discipline to stay up through the watch, not everybody could. But he had faith in him, he didn't know why, he just did. Humphrey went back to sitting on his bed. He was thinking about Kate and how much he missed her.

After what seemed like forever, Humphrey got bored and walked over to the window again

"Finally!" he walked over to the rookie. "Hey! Wake up!" he whispered harshly, while shaking Rookie awake. He mumbled a little, looked drearily at Humphrey, then realized where he was at and woke up and sat down. Humphrey crawled over to his bed and fell asleep before he hit the ground.

Humphrey woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, and then wiped the sleep out of them. He saw Rookie, looking a little tired, watching the door still. Jack was snoring away. Humphrey shook him up.

"Huh, what?" he mumbled, climbing out of his bed. Humphrey saw the sun beginning to rise.

"I said, come on, let's get out shit together and let's go. Now wake up, and let's get moving. Sound good?" Humphrey walked over to the door and walked out. His two squad mates followed suit, and soon enough they were on the road again.

"So, any sign last night of us being followed?" Jack asked.

"None from what I saw, although it is possible still," Humphrey responded.

"I saw a few things," Rookie admitted. They both looked at him. "They thought I was sleeping. They walked into the doorway and looked inside. Then they laughed and left. They didn't come back."

"Well, it's good to know, at least. Next time, we will be ready for them, though," Humphrey said.

"Yea, now let's get out of here before something really goes wrong," Jack said. Right as he said that, the door kicked in with a loud boom. Six wolves poured into the room.

"What the hell is this?" Humphrey got into a ready stance.

"You know very well," the all too familiar voice called out from Humphrey's helmet. It was sitting over by his bed. He put it on.

"You, what do you want?"

"Revenge," was all he said.

The wolves rushed the now cornered squad. Humphrey dodged one to the side, throwing him through a small window. Humphrey barely looked back up in time to slam his helmet into another of the large Russian's face, blocking his attempt to bite. Humphrey jumped off the wall, spinning and throwing his foot into the wolf's face. Jack had gone to taking one wolf on, jumping on him and slowly gaining area to the wolf's throat. He heard a lot of barking and biting. Rookie was dodging two wolves, slowly losing ground. Humphrey looked over to him and tackled one. Rookie quickly took care of the other. One wolf remained. It let out a whine and ran away. Humphrey held his hand up for his squad to leave him.

"Let him set an example not to bother us any more," He looked back at his squad. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm good," Jack said.

"Me too."

"Good," Humphrey started heading out the door. "Let's leave before more come back."

"Good idea," Jack agreed. He followed Humphrey, and Rookie followed Jack.

"So, were to now?" Rookie asked Jack,

"Humphrey was telling me about how we need to get rid of the throne. We should get the civilians to riot against him."

"Sounds like a plan. How do we do it?"

"Simple. We expose the King for his harsh taxes on food and how he can eat so much when so many others are dying of starvation. Food is scarce here, worse than Jasper."

"Sounds like it won't be easy. We should get ready for a lot of fights with that Russian leader too."

"Yea, that is going to slow us down. I hope he doesn't become too big of an issue."

"Me too."

"Hey! You two! I think I found how we are going to start this!" Humphrey shouted.

**Sorry about the wait guys. I have been having some major writers block, and not much free time. So I just barely scrapped this out, I'll try to update ASAP. Hope you enjoyed, and give me some ideas, I need them.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry about the wait guys. School has been tough. Well, special thanks to _TheLoneWolfAlpha for helping me get back on track. Here it goes._**

__As they started walking in the town, they noticed how bad the shape of civilization was in the town. The civilians were all starving, fighting over food, dying, and such.

"Guys, this should be easy. All we have to do is start a war inside, and then call in command for EVAC and get out of here," Humphrey told them. "Above all else, this mission's priorities are to save people. That's what this whole war is about; the King of this place has been crippling his people, driving them through slavery. He must be stopped."

They had other groups coming in and out of the town, and they had been tearing the nation apart. The locals knew about it too, and none were too fond of the Jasper wolves. They were being stared down, not being trusted at all. Humphrey looked over at one wolf standing behind the rest. His vision blurred and hisears started to ring. The wolf morphed into the strange white wolf. Humphrey felt himself going pale.

"Sara will call the shot," he whispered, laughing and disappearing. Humphrey shook his head. Nobody else seemed to notice. He figured he was just seeing things. He began leading the way toward the palace, when his headset started going off.

"I repeat! This is beta team! We need back up. They are everywhere!" Humphrey looked up, his visor told him to head north from where he was at to find them. In the background, somebody was shouting that a friendly was down.

"Is anybody out there?" the voice shouted again.

"Beta, this is Alpha. We are about a minute away from you, we will be there soon." Humphrey motioned his team to follow. "Come on! Hurry up, they don't have much time!" He began running towards the radio signal. Jack and Rookie were following right behind him. Humphrey didn't stop. He jumped over a rock, and slid under a fallen tree. They began running on the dirt path, until they saw a bunch of wolves sitting outside, a few with fire arms adapted for wolves to use. Humphrey held up his paw.

"Hey, they don't know we are here yet. Keep it quiet," he ordered. They crept over to the closest wolves, and slid their claws across the targets throats. They continued, slowly working there way forward, until somebody sitting on top of the cave shouted out to alert the others of their presence. Wolves began pouring out and around the cave, surrounding Humphrey and his squad. _Are these southern troops? _he asked, noting their leather plated armor.

"Now!" He shouted. They lunged out, taking out troops. After Humphrey managed to break free, he ran into the cave. One wolf was still alive, but he was being held captive.

"Let him go," Humphrey said calmly.

"Stay back! I'm warning you! The person shouted. He held his claw up to the man's throat. Humphrey lunged at him, snapping his cold, metal jaws around the man's throat. Another wolf attacked him; he snapped his spiked tail in his face. He quickly pulled it out and lunged at the last wolf. He knocked him on the ground, and punched him in the head. He stayed down on the ground. Humphrey ran over to the soldier on the ground. Rookie ran into the room and started bandaging him. The soldier coughed.

"What are you doing out here?" Humphrey asked.

"We were…..trying….to stop her." He choked out.

"Who?" he asked.

"S…Sar…a. She.. she's gone to help….them. They took her to the healer's den."

"Who? Help who?"

"We…don't know….the people….we think."

"What do you mean?" Humphrey looked back at him. The man's eyes lolled to the back of his head. He heaved one more shuddering breath, and then closed his eyes.

"Damn it!" Humphrey swore. Rookie started trying to resuscitate him, but Jack but his hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone," he looked at Rookie, who just shook his head.

"Well, let's get going to the healer's den then."

They began walking outside. Humphrey stopped.

"Which way are we going?" He asked them.

"Well, I see a bunch of foot steps going this way. Let's follow them." They followed the tracks out.

The trip was easy. They just passed into the center of town, and found it. Nobody really bothered them much.

Humphrey walked over to some locals.

"Hey, have any of you guys heard of Sara?" he asked.

"Oh, you're friends with her?" A brown wolf with a scar across his face asked.

"Sort of, we are looking for her." Humphrey explained.

"She has been driving this country to hell ever since she got here last week. She is with the king."

"Oh. What?" He left, thinking about this piece of information. His headset started going off.

"Well, well, it looks as though somebody is starting to figure this out." Humphrey jumped up and started looking around frantically. "Yea, you heard me. Listen, I know you can hear me. It's the king. And I know where you are. Stop snooping around or I will have you killed." Humphrey could already hear gunfire in the distance.

"Hey, let's go take a look at what's going on," Humphrey motioned over to Jack and Rookie. They followed him up over a hill; where to groups of soldiers were fighting each other.

"They are both southern troops," Rookie said.

"Yea, Humphrey do you have any idea what the fuck is going on?" Jack took his helmet off.

"Yea, I think so. I think that the south is in a civil war. The king must be leading one side and Sara must be leading the other. That would be my only explanation for this.

"It's close, but not quite right." The king laughed through the headset.

"Just ignore him. Come on, we need to go find Sara."

"Sara? She was crazy! Tried to lead my people back to her nation. We cut them down. She had wanted them to be safe real bad, too. And I do mean, _had wanted_." The king said. Humphrey continued to ignore them, and began moving towards the healing quarter.

"Come on guys, time to go." he said, as his visor became an opaque black as he faced towards the sun.

"Yea, let's go," Jack said.

**And, I know it was kinda boring. But I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon, mmk?**


End file.
